


Darkiplier Oneshots

by NekoEreri



Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I dont see a lot of Dark appreciation, M/M, Probably Some Gore Later On, SO, maybe gore, ye
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2018-12-11 18:08:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11719716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoEreri/pseuds/NekoEreri
Summary: As the name suggests; Oneshots about our Darkiplier and what not. Some chapters are a lie tho and don't contain Dark but whatever lol~Rated M just to be safe~Chapter 1: Darkiplier x ReaderChapter 2: Darkiplier x ReaderChapter 3: Darkiplier x ReaderChapter 4: Darkiplier x Antisepticeye x Reader x BlankGameplaysChapter 5: Darkiplier x AntisepticeyeChapter 6: Darkiplier x AntisepticeyeChapter 7: Darkiplier x AntisepticeyeChapter 8: Darkiplier's ArrivalChapter 9: Darkiplier x Antisepticeye





	1. Darkiplier x Ethan's Sister!Reader

After Mark's video, 'A Date With Markiplier', Dark managed to convince Mark to let him in, to embrace him. Give Dark a chance to feel humanity by becoming one with it. So he did. Dark had his own separate body, like he was an entirely different person, like their roommate. He still had that creepy 3D glow effect to his body, oddly enough, like he was still being 'edited into existence'. His body glitched every so often, but it wasn't that bad. Usually, it was because he was feeling particularly stressed or depressed, or he was over thinking some things. It really only took a few minutes cuddling with Chica, who'd, for some reason, become oddly fond of Dark, and he was good to go.

Of course, sometimes it wasn't that simple. Sometimes, Dark took out his frustrations physically. Thank God he'd yet to actually harm a person though. He takes it out on the house, punching holes in walls and stomping on the ground so that cracks and splits would form on the floors.

Mark spent a lot of his money repairing damages caused by an upset demon.. creature.

He didn't get angry often, though. Not  _that_  angry, anyway.  Usually, he was quiet and kept to himself, didn't really let himself get caught up in conversations and human emotions.

He left everyone alone, for the most part. Mark was thankful for this. He has never made an attempt to ever harm someone. He has threatened people before, yes, but it never ended in anything bad. Actually, recently, Dark had begun to pick up on human humor, and some threats came out that way.

Of course, he was still Dark. And therefore, whether it was joking or not, his threats were still pretty spooky.

Everyone had eventually gotten used to him being around. But just because they were used to him, didn't mean they trusted him one hundred percent. Mark still didn't let Amy or Kathryn be around Dark alone. Ethan was really careful around him, and so he was extra careful when you were around him.

You were Ethan's sister. You were adopted, so you both had little to no resemblance, other than the pale skin. So you often got mistaken for boyfriend and girlfriend.

It was weird.

Speaking of weird, since no one else knew about you, it was hilarious to see Ethan walking in Mark's house with you the first day you met them all. Ethan was carrying you bridal style and Mark choked on the pizza he was eating. To this day you still won't let him live it down.

Despite the fact that Ethan never let you and Dark be in the same room together, you grew a sort of bond with Dark. He was always in the corner, sitting in a chair and reading. Always reading. That seemed to be what he did 24/7, sitting in 'his chair' (he had turned Mark's comfy cushion chair into a black leather one instead, and deemed it his own), reading the day away. You could never see what exactly he read, though. He just... read everything, all the time.

You couldn't blame him though. You loved reading, too. You adored it. Reading was your favorite thing to do, besides eating and sleeping.

So sometimes, when everyone went to bed especially early, you would go out in the living room where Dark sat, a book in hand, and settled on the couch, reading with him. Neither of you liked to break the peaceful silence when this happened, but sometimes, when you read a book that Dark had previously read, he would get a little excited and try to discuss it with you. Since these times were the only times you could actually talk with him without being dragged away by Ethan, you were happy to engage in conversation with the demon.

He really,  _really_ got into books, you discovered. He was especially fond of mystery novels, and he loved to try to search for clues and analyze the written characters' behaviors, trying to figure everything out before the 'big reveal'.

You loved this about Dark. He was easily excitable when it came to books, especially those of the dark, mysterious sorts. 

Often, when you would talk with him about books, he would be very animated as he spoke, gesturing wildly with his hands and his voice taking different tones when he imitated book characters. It was then you saw just how alike Mark and Dark were. Which.. made sense. They  _were_ the same person.

You and Dark had formed a friendship, a bond. When Dark was especially pissed off, you would often sneak off to where he hid in his 'room' (it was a spare bedroom that Dark claimed), and soothe him. Dark always took his anger out on things in his room, never outside of it. He was really considerate and nice, when you really think about it. Anyway, you would sneak into his room, sit on his bed, invite the demon into your lap, and soothe him. He loved it when you ran your fingers through his hair, when you cuddled with him and held his hand and just sat in silence until Dark's bad mood vanished. He loved how sweet you were, how you never asked why he was upset, why he wanted to sit in silence. You just did it. He adored you. He loved you. But he never knew how to say it. He  _was_ a  _demon_ ; emotions were  _not_ his thing.

Sometimes if Dark got too angry, though, he'd cry. He'd cry black tears and sit in his bed in silence, because he knew you would come up soon to hold him, to silently reassure him that everything was okay.

And every time, without fail, that's what you'd do. And you both loved it. Loved the trust in each other.

You trusted Dark, with your life. You really did. Because deep down, he really was just Mark, but with a rough, demonic shell. 

And Dark trusted you. He trusted you with his deepest secrets and fears. You knew everything about each other.

You knew Dark was scared to convey emotion, he was scared that he would be attacked by other demons who declare him weak. You knew he was scared of heat; he didn't like fire, he didn't like hot days. You knew he was scared of the ocean, much like Mark himself.

And he knew each and every one of your fears, and secrets, too. It was a mutually trusting relationship and you were both happy.

But no one else knew about this. No one else knew that you two had this bond. No one else knew that Dark even knew who you were, they just assumed you were 'Ethan's sister' to him. No one  _could_ know about it. Dark wouldn't let it happen.

But then that all changed, because one day, Dark was in an extremely grumpy mood, every little thing sets him off. He couldn't even sit and read, with how bad it was.

Mark and the rest of the guys all tried to ignore Dark, but it was really hard with how he was acting.

So while Mark, Ethan, Tyler, Bob, and Wade were chatting in the living room, trying their best to ignore Dark, Chica tried nosing at the demon, sensing his anger, but Dark growled to the dog instead.

Chica whimpered and shrunk away, going back to Mark, and the fact that Dark spooked his dog angered the man.

"Hey! I get you're grumpy and shit, but don't take it out on Chica!" The man snapped.

In an instant, the room went cold, and the others tried their best not to stare, but they couldn't help it. What  _was_  Dark's problem?

" **I didn't do anything to her.** " Dark hissed to Mark, his body glitching in reaction to the stress and anger he was feeling, his voice cold. The fact it was all echo-y and whatnot made it creepier. " **I would never do anything to hurt her.** "

"I doubt that. You're an asshole demon. You'll probably kill her when my back is turned!"

" **I fail to see why you do not trust me, Mark.** " Dark rumbled, " **When have I ever actually made an attempt to harm _anyone_  here?**"

"Just because you haven't yet doesn't mean you won't at all." Mark practically snarled, "I've never had a reason to trust you!"

" **I have taken care not to take out my anger on any of you creatures!** " Dark shouted, his anger heightening, " **I make sure not to harm you, I make sure not to harm the environment here, either! If I ever express my anger physically, I do so in my own area and I make sure I stay clear of your recording room so none of your equipment is damaged! I have been considerate and tried my best to be kind, and I am still treated like I have been a damn menace!** " Dark yelled, body glitching even more now, and Mark knew he crossed the line. Dark never swore because he was a 'gentleman', and if he did, he was pissed beyond belief. 

"H-Hey, I-"

" **No! I do not want to hear any more of your bullshit!** " Dark roared, " **You will listen to _me_  now, understand, Fischbach?**"

Mark had no other choice than to just nod and stay quiet. He glanced over at the others, who were scared shitless. Poor Ethan was almost crying.

They all collectively jumped, startled, when the ceiling and floor cracked, chunks of the ceiling falling on them, the television and windows shattering, lights busting and sparks flying from them.

The room got even colder, and Dark opened his mouth to speak again, when the door clicked open to the house, and you walked inside.

Ethan couldn't stop himself from leaping from the couch, darting over to you to try and get you out, but you were stronger than him. You pushed Ethan aside, maybe a bit too roughly, and walked calmly over to Dark, setting your purse down as you did so.

"Dark," You started, calmly, "I know you've been in a bad mood, but you  _promised_  me you wouldn't take it out on them."

" **Yes, I know, but I-** "

"No buts, Dark." You cut in, shocking the others that you not only interrupted Dark and got away with it, but also by how he seemed  _ashamed_ , and actually  _listened_ to you.

"You promised me, didn't you?"

" **Yes, I did.** " Dark replied, " **And I'm sorry, but I have not done anything harmful to either of them, nor was I planning to, (Y/N). I was just going to try and get them to understand what I've been doing for them. They believe I had not made an effort to be nicer.** "

"And they're wrong, I know." You soothed, taking the demon's hand in yours, forcing him to look you in the eye. "Apologize, Dark. Please."

Dark sighed, turning his gaze and reluctantly met Mark's disbelieving eyes with his own apologetic ones. " **.. I apologize. I didn't mean to let my anger get so out of hand. I will repair the damages I had caused myself.** " He apologized, and his glitches lessened as he calmed.

"Mhm. There we go." You nodded, pulling Dark to you, running your fingers through his messy black hair, immediately feeling the other practically melt into you, calming almost instantly, a small, peaceful smile resting on his face. He looked so...  _human_.

"Now.. You guys, apologize to Dark. Now." You demanded.

Mark shifted in his seat. "It.. was my fault for provoking him, not theirs." He finally spoke. "Dark... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to anger you so much, I didn't see how much you were actually trying for us." He was obviously feeling awkward, both for witnessing the demon and you in what seemed to be almost an intimate way, and for realizing how much Dark was doing to fit in.

Dark let go of his hold on you, his eyes downcast. " **It's quite alright. I suppose, with all I've done in the past... It can be hard to trust so easily.** "

"We all good?" You asked with a small smile at the sight of both of your boys actually being civil for once, "Because I'm hungry as hell and I would like to know I can make dinner without worrying about you guys ripping each others' heads off."

" **Yes, (Y/N).** " Dark nodded, " **May I assist you, Angel?** "

You nodded, a smile and a blush blooming at the familiar nickname. "Of course."

So.. maybe they knew about Dark and you, now. But hey, at least Ethan actually trusts you around him now.

After the incident, whenever Dark was in a mood, everyone knew to call for you to soothe him. It never failed. He always calmed down the second he was safely encased in your arms. 

And Mark interacts with Dark more often, now. Dark still prefers to either be alone or with you, but at least Mark and his friends now try to include him in some of their activities. Even if they're childish.

Dark has made more appearances in Mark's channel, now, and he truly got to see how much they adored him. His mood always lifted when he saw the art and gifts made for/about Dark, and his sudden anger spikes had lessened a considerable amount.

But you were especially grateful for the fact that Dark had softened, now. He softened so much, in fact, he was willing to smile and joke and tease with you and the others. He even laughed a few times, too. 

He confessed what he'd been feeling for you, and you were happy to honestly say you returned his feelings.

Everyone's reactions to seeing you kiss him in front of them for the first time was priceless.

Overall, everything had gotten better. And then everyone realized that, honestly...

Darkiplier wasn't so bad.

 ** _~♡~_**   _ **Extra Scene**_ ** _~♡~_**

"Hey, Dark?"

" **Yes?** " Dark looked up from his book, eyes meeting Mark's excited ones. He still wasn't quite used to being talked to, let alone so comfortably.

"You wanna come to the pool with us? (Y/N)'s gonna be there. In a bikini."

Dark rolled his eyes and scoffed. " **Like that sort of bribery is going to work. I've seen her in less than a bikini.** " He replied, " **However, I.. have to accept.** "

Mark blinked. Holy hell, he wasn't expecting that. But he wasn't disappointed at all. He was even more excited, actually. "Really? Sweet! You got a bathing suit, dude?"

" **I didn't say I would be entering the water,** " Dark rumbled, " **I'll just watch.** "

Mark frowned but nodded. Better than nothing. "Oh, and it's a private pool, so don't worry about looking human. You could be your glitchy mess."

" **Sounds fine to me.** " Dark replied, standing up. Even though he and Mark were the same, Dark altered himself to look different, so he stood a couple inches taller than Mark, and he was more muscular, just for intimidation purposes.

" **When are we leaving?** "

"Now. Everyone's in the car already. You can have the lonely old back seat if you want to."

" **Yes, please.** " Dark nodded, following Mark out. It was clear everyone was surprised to see Mark exiting with Dark. He had his book in hand, though, as usual.

Dark came around to get inside the backseat. There were two seats up there, both empty. "Heyy, I'm gonna forfeit shotgun, kay?" You chirped, getting out to climb in the back next to Dark.

"Sweet," Bob grinned, climbing into the passenger seat before anyone else could.

Mark got in the driver's seat, Ethan, Tyler, and Wade sat in the backseat, and you and Dark sat in the back seats behind them. Obviously, Dark was reading, letting you rest your head on his shoulder and read with him, thankfully managing to read as fast as Dark did so you didn't miss anything.

"You're gonna burn up with that thick suit." You pouted. You wished you could see him shirtless in the sun. Every time you see him without clothes, it's in the darkness of the bedroom.

" **You know why I cannot wear anything else, (Y/N).** " Dark sighed. 

Dark had a tattoo of two massive black wings on his back, and he was immensely insecure about them, worried that he'd be mocked for them. He thought they were neat at the time when he got them, when he was 21.  

"It's cool, Dark! They'd be impressed! It's awesome as hell." You whined. It was obvious the others were listening on your conversation and were curious as to what you were talking about, but the both of you ignored it. "You can at least wear a t-shirt."

" **I don't own any.** " The demon shook his head.

"But if you had one.. you would?" You asked hopefully.

" **Sure..** " He frowned, not liking where this was going.

"Darky promise~?" You continued.

Dark sighed again. He was being roped into wearing a shirt. He really couldn't bring himself to disappoint you, though.

" **.. Darky promise.** "

"Yes! Mark, stop by the store before we get there!"

What did he get himself into?

 ** _~♡~_**   

" **This is uncomfortable.** "

"After wearing nothing but a suit your entire life? Yeah, having your arms exposed is pretty weird to see." You agreed.

Dark had gotten a plain black t-shirt, refusing to get anything with a pattern on it. But it was really weird for everyone to see him without his suit, instead, he was in nice jeans and a t-shirt.

"But seeing you naked for the first time was a whole lot weirder." You added, and Ethan cringed. He didn't need that mental image about his sister.

" **I'm sure it was. It certainly felt odd.** " Dark agreed, " **I'm going to sit over here and read while you play like children.** "

"Okay!" You smiled, kissing the demon's cheek, and you and Amy went off to change together, Kathryn settling down to read as well. Dark liked her, she was more mature than the rest of them.

Eventually, they were all splashing around in the water. Dark growled every time he got sprinkled with water, and he realized he was being splashed on purpose, looking into the mischevious eyes of (Y/N).

" **Can you please stop?** " Dark asked politely.

"No." You smiled in return. You wiggled your finger, beckoning to him. "Come here."

Dark sighed, getting up and walking to the edge of the pool. " **Yes?** "

A giant splash caught the attention of the others, and they turned to face a wet Darkiplier, who'd been yanked into the pool and was now soaking wet.

The demon growled, lunging at you and brought the both of you plunging into the water.

The others were a little nervous. Dark looked pissed. Was he actually going to drown you..? 

Eventually, they returned to the surface, Dark holding you in the air, then tossed you into the water.

You were quick to resurface, giggling maniacally, then swam away from him. Dark tried to follow, but...

"Your clothes are weighing you down!" You teased.

Everyone was surprised when in retaliation, Dark removed his shirt and lunged, and  _holy shit_  was he a fast swimmer.

You realized this, too, because you squealed as you tried to escape, but he was quick to catch up and pull you underwater with him, the two of you disappearing.

Kathryn fished out Dark's soaking wet jeans and shirt, setting it aside, shaking her head and choosing to ignore the fact there was a demon in nothing but his underwear holding a girl in a bikini underwater.

"Was that a tattoo?" Ethan asked after the shock wore off.

"Maybe that's what he was insecure about..?" Mark suggested.

"Dark, insecure about a badass tattoo? That doesn't sound right." Bob replied.

" **However, that is the case.** " Dark cut in, sitting on the edge of the pool, out of the water now. 

"But it's awesome, right?" You chirped.

"Totally!" Mark nodded, the others agreeing with him.

Dark frowned. " **You.. don't think it is ridiculous?** "

"Not at all. It's pretty awesome." Mark grinned, "Hey, would you look at that! You're not wearing that stuffy suit!"

" **It's a nice suit.** " Dark frowned, " **And I'm not wearing it because I was forced into different clothing, and then forced out of _those_  because they got wet.**" He gave an accusatory glare over at you. You just smiled sheepishly in return.

" **Can I get back to reading now?** "

"No. You must swim with us now." Mark declared, and this time, he was the one to grab a hold of Dark and drag him in the water. 

You smiled. Dark was really starting to fit in.. you were glad you got them all to realize he wasn't that bad.

 ** _~♡~_**  

 


	2. Darkiplier x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "... He is not having sex with (Y/N) in my house." Mark suddenly exclaimed, "Dark! You get your seductive ass back here right now!"
> 
> Sitting in the passenger seat, Dark grinned at you as you entered the car.
> 
> This would be a fun ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw, this basically goes the same way as the previous one; Dark convinced Mark to embrace him and whatnot, so Dark has his own (glitchy) body, etc. Basically gonna be like this throughout EVERY oneshot

Dark loved making random appearances. He loved to spook people, showing up in Mark's computer monitor when he wanted to speak with him, rather than actually coming to him in person. 

So it was no surprise when he showed up one day, on the television, in the middle of a meeting between Teamiplier. But it did make them jump.

"What do you want?" Mark sighed in exasperation, pausing his sentence to address the demon.

" **I wanted to know where (Y/N) is,** " Dark replied simply, grinning mischievously.

"Oh, there's no way in hell I'm telling you that." Mark hissed.

The entire team was incredibly protective over you. You were the youngest out of them all, and they believed the most fragile. In reality, you could totally kick Dark's ass.

You and Dark were, in reality, quite good friends. You'd call him your boyfriend, but it wasn't official yet, and you didn't want to push Dark's limits. He probably didn't even know what a relationship was.

The team didn't know, though. Didn't really let them explain either when they found Dark's hands around your neck, but then, was there really an easy way to explain to your best friends that you had a choking kink?

They had been even more protective of you after that incident, but Mark was the worst. He knew Dark better than anyone and made sure you were always with someone, regardless of where you were. He forced you to take Chica to the bathroom with you when you showered.

The only time you could be alone with Dark is when you had to work. You worked at a local coffee shop, and often Dark would swing by, checking up on you. 

It became a routine; You would get out of work, stay with Dark, and then pretend your work hours were just that long so no one suspected anything.

It was a nice arrangement.

You learned a lot about Dark through what he ordered at the coffee shop, though. He was a sucker for chocolate. Anything chocolate, he loved. You could give him poison topped with chocolate and he'd eat it, just because it had chocolate.

He always got a chocolate donut, with chocolate frosting, and chocolate chips, with a hot chocolate. Always. You weren't even aware that demons could eat in the first place, but apparently, they can. And this one had a thing for chocolate.

You always kept this in mind, buying things for him. Everyone assumed you just had hordes of chocolate because of your period, which was very frustrating, but better than them learning the truth.

Because no matter what you said, you knew they'd never understand. Mark would probably bottle Dark up again. 

And that can't happen.

Because they were overprotective shits.

" **I can get her location forcefully,** " Dark stated smoothly, exiting the television and sitting down in an empty chair. " **And from what I can tell.. she's right outside the door.** "

"Nice, nice." You stated, walking inside. "At least I know you're not stupid." You grinned, "I hate to interrupt what seems to be a  _thrilling_ meeting, but I wanted to know if you boys wanted anything from the coffee shop?"

Mark perked up, clearly happy to change the subject from Dark. "Yeah, sure!"

After you had gotten each of their orders, you turned to Dark. "Darky?"

He seemed distracted, not listening to you or even reacting. It was like he didn't even notice the eyes on him as he read his book.

"Darky!" You repeated, with a slight pout, foot stomping childishly. Still no reaction.

There was a collective gasp when you stomped over to the demon, ripped the book out of his hands, holding it above his head with one hand and using the other to hold Dark's wrists above his head, sitting down in his lap.

" **Hey, I was reading that.** " Dark frowned, feigning irritation.

"And now you're listening to me. Going to the shop. You want the usual?"

" **Yes, please,** " Dark nodded, " **Now may I have my book back?** "

You smiled, pressing a sweet kiss to the other's lips, before returning the book to him. "There."

"... The hell?" Mark whispered to Ethan, who shrugged in reply.

"Kay! I'll be off!" You chirped, climbing off Dark's lap. You winked at the demon, taking note of how his body glitched slightly. Seems he was getting excited from having you on his lap. "Don't worry, Dark, I'll take care of that when I come back, okay~?" You purred.

Dark's head tilted slightly and a smirk slid onto his face. " **I'll be waiting, then, (Y/N).** "

You blew a kiss to the demon and felt everyone's gazes on you as you walked out.

When they turned to confront Dark, he was gone.

"... He is  _not_  having sex with (Y/N) in my house." Mark suddenly exclaimed, "Dark! You get your seductive ass back here  _right now_!"

Sitting in the passenger seat, Dark grinned at you as you entered the car.

This would be a fun ride.

**_~♡~ Extra Scene_ ** **_~♡~_ **

"Holy shit! Why so much chocolate?! (Y/N), I thought you weren't on your period?" Mark gasped upon seeing the donut and hot drink.

"Oh, this?" You smiled, holding it up. "Yeah, I don't like chocolate that much. It makes me sick to eat too much. All that chocolate you've found? Yeah, that's for Dark."

Upon hearing his name, Dark appeared behind you. " **I was called?** "

"Yes, here's your diabetes." You replied, handing him the bag and drink.

The demon kissed the side of your head, the 3D effect lessening on his body, expressing his happiness. " **Thank you, Angel.** "

"You're welcome, Darky." You smiled, the demon disappearing once again.

"I'm never gonna get used to this." Mark groaned.

"What, the fact Dark and I are a thing or the fact he loves chocolate?"

"Both! Both of those things are so weird!" 

"Yeah, well, wait for it. Cause the sounds he makes during sex are a whole lot weirder."

" _TMI_ , (Y/N)! T. M. I!"

**_~♡~_ **


	3. Darkiplier x Reader

Mark was very adamant in his decision to keep Dark watched at all times. He didn't trust the demon to be alone. He could kill something, or someone. He didn't trust Ethan to be around him, especially. Ethan or you. He was especially protective over you two. He knew you both could kick Dark's ass in an instant, but he was careful regardless. He knew Tyler, Bob, and Wade could take care of themselves easily, so he wasn't too worried about them. Plus they were too smart to fall for Dark's tricks. You and Ethan, on the other hand, were more sensitive, more fragile, so Dark could easily break the both of you. Since Amy and Kathryn were away, he had more time to watch you two and not worry about them being attacked by Dark, which has happened before. He's attacked the girls and Mark got pissed beyond belief.

Dark learned not to attack anyone Mark holds near and dear to him, but he still taunts and mocks them. He claims it's all in good fun, though. If so, he has an... Odd sense of humor.

Point is, Dark is an asshole, Mark is untrusting, and you have a crush on the demon.

Wait, was that not mentioned? Well. Yeah, that's a thing. You love Dark with every fiber of your being. And that's a lot. You adored him, and you were pretty sure literally everyone but Mark and Dark knew.

Oblivious little shits.

Anyways, present time now.

You were having a grand old time with Mark, Ethan, and Tyler, out and about in the mall. Bob and Wade were supposed to be keeping a lookout on Dark back at home.

But guess who they saw while in the mall?

That's right.

Bob and Wade.

Those assholes.

And now, Mark was scolding them. In the bathroom. While you waited outside because it was a men's bathroom and therefore you cannot enter.

You could overhear their conversation from inside, picking up a couple sentences here and there.

"Does anyone have eyes on him!? Anyone!?"

" **I'm guessing they're talking about me?** "

Your heart skipped a beat.

There's Dark's voice, rumbly and deep,  _right behind you_.

Holy hell.

You spun around, your (H/L) (H/C) hair hitting your face, which was quickly reddening as you looked up at the demon.

"Uh.. yeah. Mark's not too happy about you being left unattended." You managed to get out, too caught up in the other's dark chocolate brown eyes to really care about what was being said. Contrary to popular belief, Dark's eyes had color. Very dark, so it looked black, but still.

In the sunlight, they were a beautiful, rich chocolate brow-

" **Can you please stop staring at me and get moving?** "

"Huh?" You mumbled, dazed, as he sighed and grabbed your hand, gently pulling you with him, away from the bathrooms. "Where are we going?"

" **Somewhere he won't find us. And if he does... well, he's going to be pissed off.** "

Holy hell that sounds vaguely suggestive.

 _Please tell me that was meant to be suggestive,_ You thought eagerly as he led you through the crowds. You only just noticed that he had changed himself to look more human, his 3D effect gone and his skin just a pale color instead of gray. He was literally just a pale Mark, only his voice was still that really echo-y, loud, sexy tone.

Dark took you to the food court, where he bought you (F/F), and you  _really_ were starting to feel like this was meant to be an unplanned date of sorts.

Hopefully, this  _was_ an unplanned date of sorts.

" **Where would you like to go?** " Dark asked politely.

"Uh... I don't really have anywhere special in mind," You smiled sheepishly, "Choose someplace."

Dark grinned. " **Alright, follow me.** " He practically purred. You were quick to obey, wondering why the hell he was taking you to a staircase instead of an elevator.

"Why-" You started, then were cut off abruptly by the demon's lips smashing into your own, pinning you to the wall of the stairs.

You gasped against his lips, realizing that  _holy hell your demon crush was kissing you like a madman in public this is awesome._

You couldn't help but moan at the realization, arms wrapping around Dark's neck.

At the fact you weren't resisting him, Dark growled, making you shiver and press closer.

Dark bit at your lips, and you were eager to part them, now full-on making out (very sloppily, might I add) in the stairwell.

As soon as you felt him start to pull at your shirt, you broke the kiss to hurriedly get it off, the demon biting at your neck meanwhile.

You got the shirt to your shoulders, Dark gripping your hips and biting on your neck, leaving multiple hickeys all across your skin. As soon as he moved to remove the rest of your shirt, you heard a very furious (and familiar) voice. " _Darkiplier! You get off of her!_ " Mark yelled angrily, standing on the staircase with the rest of the crew.

You flushed in embarrassment at the fact he caught you both in such a situation, thanking the Lord that your chest was still covered at the very least.

Dark grunted, his eyes glaring straight into Mark's own as he ran his forked tongue up your neck, causing shivers to run through your body once more.

Mark practically growled. "I'm going to trap you again if you do not get your dirty fucking demon fingers off her."

Dark nipped at you one more time, this time drawing blood, licking at the crimson liquid from your neck before letting you go. " **Of course you never let anyone have any fun,** " He hissed.

"You're not allowed to have any fun with (Y/N)," Mark spat, handing you his jacket to cover up with real quick, then nudged you to go back to sit with Ethan and the guys. You couldn't manage to look anyone in the eye, but they all seemed to take it like it was non-consensual and that only fueled their anger, which you really didn't want.

" **She was consenting, I think that indicates I am allowed to.** " The demon replied smoothly.

"You probably tricked her into consenting to you!" Mark snapped.

"No, he didn't." You managed to get out, despite your embarrassment. "I- uh.. Yeah, no, that was.. all me." You admitted.

The guys looked shocked, even Dark looked slightly startled at the sudden admission, before that expression melted into pure smugness. " **See? I told you.** "

"What the hell, (Y/N)?! He's a demon! He's literally not even existing in this world!"

"I'm sorry, okay?!" You snapped, face flushing red. "I'd like to go home now.." You mumbled.

Mark sighed, running a hand across his face. "Yeah, okay. Let's go now."

 ** _~♡~_**  

Upon returning to Mark's place, you immediately ran up to your room, practically slammed the door shut, then curled up in bed so you could die of embarrassment alone. You could  _not_  believe that just happened.

 **1.**  Dark kissed you, _made out_  with you, and it sure seemed like he was going to make sexual advances, too.  _In that stairwell_.

 **2.**  All the guys caught you doing that with  _him_. Dark. A demon. Literally the evil version of Mark. You basically just made out with a part of Mark's personality.

 **3.**  Dark seemed  _okay_  with being caught! He was like, satisfied or something! Why?!

Honestly, at this point, you were ready to throw yourself into the ocean, never to be seen again.

" **(Y/N)? Can I enter?** " Dark politely asked, standing outside your door. Contrary to popular belief, he would never barge in on a lady's room.

"Yeah.." You replied weakly.

Dark opened the door, stepping inside, and Mark came up from behind him, moving to enter along with.

"Mark," You stopped him gently, "Let me be alone with him.. please?"

Mark frowned. "But-"

" _Please_."

The man sighed, shoulders slumping. "Fine. But I'm staying out here in case anything happens."

"Okay. Thank you." You gave a small smile, Dark shutting the door and plunging the room into darkness.

"What did you want, Dark?"

" **I wanted to apologize.** "

That caught you off guard.

"What for?" You asked curiously.

" **For doing such to you earlier. It was rude of me to suddenly force myself onto you.** "

"You didn't force it, Dark. It was unexpected but not unwanted." You replied, completely forgetting already that Mark was standing outside the door and listening intently. You always did have trouble with memory.

" **Regardless, I didn't give you any warning. And I tried to strip you in a stairwell. I let my lust take over, uncaring of the consequences. I'm sorry.** "

You smiled, walked over to Dark, cupped his cheek and kissed him. "It's fine, Dark. I promise."

Dark gave a small hum, that sounded more like a growl than anything, kissing you again.

Needless to say, Mark got an earful of noises before he finally got the hint and left you and Dark to it.

**_~♡~ Extra Scene_ ** **_~♡~_ **

The guys all seemed pretty okay around Dark after that. Mark finally started trusting him, and that caused them to get the hint and start trusting him as well. They were still cautious around Amy, Kathryn, and Ethan, though. But you were a-okay. They knew Dark wouldn't start anything with you. You already kicked his ass once, in front of Ethan nonetheless. After that, they were pretty chill.

You were out and about with the guys and Dark one day, walking around the beaches and cities. Dark had changed himself once again to prevent himself from looking too demonic, and it got really confusing since it looked like there were two Marks. 

It was also pretty weird when fans came up to Dark, mistaking him for Mark himself. It didn't take long before word got out that Dark was real and he was now his own person.

It wasn't that bad, though. Dark was getting a whole lot of love. It was pretty hilarious how surprised he looked when the first person came up to him and didn't mistake him for Mark.

He was also pretty shocked to see the t-shirts with him on it. Needless to say, he got pretty loved on, and you knew that inwardly, he was embarrassed as hell.

It was adorable.

You were so lost in thought that you started to wander, and since Dark and Mark were really engrossed in their conversation, they didn't notice you to stop you from walking into an alleyway.

You didn't really notice it, either, until you felt a huge hand grab your shoulder and spin you around, behind you standing three large scary-looking dudes.

Like seriously. Scary.

You know how Dark is scary, but like, a sex-god type of scary? So scary he's hot? Yeah.

These guys were plain terrifying.

Like FNaF characters come to life.

Real terrifying.

All aboard the Nope train to FuckThatVille.

"U-Uh.." You awkwardly began to walk backward, biting your lips nervously.

"What's a pretty lady like you doing walking around here?" The man who you presumed was the 'leader' spoke up first.

"I-I didn't mean to come around here, I-I swear.."

"Well, you're here now. And my boys and I don't plan on letting you leave anytime soon."

"Dark!" You screamed hurriedly before your mouth was covered. You were slammed against the wall, thrashing and kicking, trying to hit the guys' junk, using your elbow as your main weapon.

You didn't have to wait long before help arrived, because seconds after you screamed, the man was suddenly ripped from your body, and Ethan was stood where he once was, helping you get up while Tyler beat the hell out of the dude.

Mark seemed pissed and ran at the other dudes while Ethan returned you to the others. You opened your mouth to call for them to come back, before the alleyway darkened, seemingly getting colder.

" ** _W̴͘͞h̷̴͘o̶͜͟ ̵̵da͜͡͞r̶͢͢͝͠e҉̸͞ ̵̡̛͢l͘a͘͠͏̵̶y̶̕͠͠ ͞t̕͟͟͢h̷̕͢e͏̴̸҉̧i̷̕͟͡r̶͜͡ ̛҉̢̨̛h̨a̡̛͝ņ͞d͢s̸̢̕͟ ͝͏̡͢ơ͠n̨͞ ̶̶̸̕̕m̴̢͢y̡͢͠͝ ̸̶̨̡̢A̧͞͏n̷̵̕g̶̸͠e̢͝͏l̢̢̕͡?͏͢҉_** " A dark voice boomed, and you knew that Dark was  _pissed_. Holy shit was it terrifying, too.

Literally everyone, including you, paled instantly. Mark and Tyler rushed back to you before they could be caught in the attack, and Dark stepped into view.

He was back to his glitchy, 3D, terrifying self, but the effects seemed to be enhanced, and there was nothing but pure darkness surrounding him. It made his previous outbursts seem like a tiny kitten mewling for its mother.

The light seemed to be sucked from the area, and the scary-ass-fnaf guys were most likely  _literally_ shitting their pants.

Suddenly, all four of them disappeared. There was silence, then screams, then silence again, and Dark returned to the group, back to his non-glitched-out self. 

" ** _I҉̛ a̷̵҉p͏o̸l̨o̧g̴̛̛i͢z̶҉e̴̴͜ ̕f̵_ or my outburs**t. I was upset." Dark stated, fixing his suit, his voice gradually turning into its normal non-glitched self as well.

"Upset is an understatement, dude." You mumbled, fixing your own shirt a bit. "But, hey... I'm okay, right?"

"Yes. And that is all that matters." Dark replied with a nod, pulling you close to him, and you were suddenly hit with a burst of adoration, realizing just how great this demon was.

"You didn't actually kill someone, did you?" Mark asked carefully.

"Of course not," Dark scoffed, "Broke their bones and  _almost_ killed them, but I never really made their heart stop."

"So you're saying we should get an ambulance?"

"No. They'll be fine until someone finds them like this. They're not bleeding that bad." Dark replied simply.

"Well, okay, then.." Mark frowned, "Uh.. So I guess we now know the difference between you consenting and not, right?" He joked awkwardly with you.

You snorted with laughter. "Yeah. If I scream or kick or punch, or all of the above, I'm not consenting. You're really smart for figuring that out."

Mark gave you a thumbs-up. "Let's get going now?"

...They never really did figure out what Dark actually did to those guys.

But you knew they were a-okay.

Cause you saw them in another alleyway a year later.

They were terrified to see you, needless to say.

But, hey, at least now you and Dark are trusted alone together.

No more need to keep an eye on him, cause you had that covered.

 ** _~♡~_**   


	4. Darkiplier x AntiSepticEye x Reader x BlankGameplays

You... really weren't expecting this to happen.

Staring up at the stage in shock and wonder, you stare wide-eyed at the Dark personas.

Everyone was cheering and hollering, obviously believing this was planned, that they had people come in that looked like them all.

But you knew.

There was nothing but pure fear in Mark and Ethan's eyes as they stared at their Dark selves.

That wasn't staged.

Darkiplier and Ethan's dark self, whatever his name was, were real. They were very, very real.

Holy shitty tits.

Suddenly, time slowed and seemed to stop completely. Except for the guys on stage and you.

" **You,** " Darkiplier suddenly boomed, " **You know.** "

And suddenly, you were on stage, too, standing directly in front of the demon, eyes locked on his.

":̤̈Ḧ̤̤̈ö̤̤̈ẅ̤̤̈?̤̈:" Ethan's dark side commanded, his voice sounding robotic.. he must have been like Googleplier.

" **You act like I know.** " Dark hissed, " **How _do_ you know?**"

"I- Uhm... I mean.. I-It doesn't look fake... y'know?" You tried to awkwardly explain, taking a step back so you weren't so all up in Dark's personal space.

Suddenly you were grabbed from behind and yanked against someone's chest, but it was hard and.. metallic?

":̤̈Ö̤̤̈ḧ̤̤̈ ̤̤̈̈ẅ̤̤̈ë̤̤̈l̤̤̈̈l̤̤̈̈.̤̤̈̈ ̤̤̈̈S̤̤̈̈ḧ̤̤̈ë̤̤̈'̤̤̈̈s̤̤̈̈ ̤̤̈̈p̤̤̈̈r̤̤̈̈ë̤̤̈ẗ̤̤̈ẗ̤̤̈ÿ̤̤̈.̤̤̈̈ ̤̤̈̈C̤̤̈̈ä̤̤̈n̤̤̈̈ ̤̤̈̈Ï̤̤̈ ̤̤̈̈ḧ̤̤̈ä̤̤̈v̤̤̈̈ë̤̤̈ ̤̤̈̈ḧ̤̤̈ë̤̤̈r̤̤̈̈?̤̤̈̈ ̤̤̈̈P̤̤̈̈r̤̤̈̈ë̤̤̈ẗ̤̤̈ẗ̤̤̈ÿ̤̤̈ ̤̤̈̈p̤̤̈̈l̤̤̈̈ë̤̤̈ä̤̤̈s̤̤̈̈ë̤̤̈?̤̈:" Came Ethan's dark persona's voice. Holy hell you were being held against a hot robot.

" **No, you can't.** " Dark scoffed, " **Anti still needs to meet her, you assho-** "

"What the hell is going on?!" Mark snapped, "Why the hell are you here, Dark? And whatever your name is."

":̤̈M̤̤̈̈ÿ̤̤̈ ̤̤̈̈n̤̤̈̈ä̤̤̈m̤̤̈̈ë̤̤̈ ̤̤̈̈ï̤̤̈s̤̤̈̈ ̤̤̈̈B̤̤̈̈l̤̤̈̈ä̤̤̈n̤̤̈̈k̤̤̈̈.̤̈:" 'Blank' hissed irritably, ":̤̈G̤̤̈̈ö̤̤̈d̤̤̈̈,̤̤̈̈ ̤̤̈̈ÿ̤̤̈ö̤̤̈ṳ̤̈̈ ̤̤̈̈ä̤̤̈c̤̤̈̈ẗ̤̤̈ ̤̤̈̈l̤̤̈̈ï̤̤̈k̤̤̈̈ë̤̤̈ ̤̤̈̈Ï̤̤̈ ̤̤̈̈n̤̤̈̈ë̤̤̈v̤̤̈̈ë̤̤̈r̤̤̈̈ ̤̤̈̈ë̤̤̈ẍ̤̤̈ï̤̤̈s̤̤̈̈ẗ̤̤̈ë̤̤̈d̤̤̈̈ ̤̤̈̈b̤̤̈̈ë̤̤̈f̤̤̈̈ö̤̤̈r̤̤̈̈ë̤̤̈ ̤̤̈̈n̤̤̈̈ö̤̤̈ẅ̤̤̈.̤̈:"

"Well, I never heard of you before, so no, you didn't." Mark snapped, "We're in the middle of something right now! Go away! Why are you even here?!"

" **Calm down,** " Dark soothed, but it only seemed to make Mark angrier, " **We aren't going to hurt anyone. We simply want a taste of humanity, so we are here, as 'humans' of sorts, to get a first-hand experience.** "

"So you're not going to hurt  _anybody_? _Whatsoever_?" Mark rumbled slowly.

" **Correct,** " Dark nodded.

"Then let that poor girl go."

" **I'll let her have a decision.** " Dark smirked, " **(Y/N),** " He purred, making you wonder how the hell he got your name in the first place, " **Would you rather stay in the audience and watch this mess of a show, or come backstage with Blank and I?** "

Holy shit he was actually making you decide this.

This was the hardest thing you've ever had to do, aside from choosing your least and second least favorite out of Mark, Tyler, Ethan, Bob, and Wade,

_Fuck you for that, by the way, Mark._

_I'm sorry Tyler and Wade, I didn't really mean it._

On one hand, you spent a hell of a lot of money for this show, and you didn't want to miss any of it.

On the other, you could interact personally with Dark and Blank.

Honestly, that sounded more fun.

" **Great, let's get going then.** " Dark practically beamed, taking your hand and leading you backstage. "Hey! Wait, you can read my mind?!" You exclaimed, and as Blank followed, you could hear the crowd's screaming continue, and you realized time must have been resumed.

" **Of course we can. We're demons of a sort. We can also use mind control and telepathy and telekinesis.** " Dark replied smoothly.

You simply frowned, sitting down in one of the couches there backstage. "You.. really aren't gonna hurt me, right?"

" **Of course not. We are not the type of crazed murderers you all seem to picture us as. Yes we get a little violent and some of us have anger issues, but we're harmless when not threatened.** "

You nodded slowly. "So.. I heard you mention Anti?"

":̤̈F̤̤̈̈ä̤̤̈n̤̤̈̈ ̤̤̈̈ö̤̤̈f̤̤̈̈ ̤̤̈̈ḧ̤̤̈ï̤̤̈m̤̤̈̈?̤̈:" Blank smirked.

"Yeah, I am." You nodded again, but more confidently this time, with the knowledge that they weren't going to harm you.

" **Yes, he wanted to come, but Sean is not here and he cannot travel far without him, so he wasn't able to.** "

"Oh." You nodded, looking around in awe. You really never expected this to happen.

":̤̈Ẅ̤̤̈ḧ̤̤̈ä̤̤̈ẗ̤̤̈'̤̤̈̈s̤̤̈̈ ̤̤̈̈ẗ̤̤̈ḧ̤̤̈ï̤̤̈s̤̤̈̈ ̤̤̈̈ẗ̤̤̈ḧ̤̤̈ï̤̤̈n̤̤̈̈g̤̤̈̈?̤̈:" Blank asked curiously, poking at a vending machine, and you realized his arms and hands were both robot arms and hands.

"That's a vending machine, Blank." You replied, "You give it money and it gives you food and drinks and stuff."

":̤̈Ö̤̤̈ö̤̤̈ö̤̤̈,̤̈:" Blank giggled, ":̤̈Ḧ̤̤̈ö̤̤̈ẅ̤̤̈ ̤̤̈̈d̤̤̈̈ö̤̤̈ ̤̤̈̈Ï̤̤̈ ̤̤̈̈ṳ̤̈̈s̤̤̈̈ë̤̤̈ ̤̤̈̈ï̤̤̈ẗ̤̤̈?̤̈:"

You got up from your seat, grabbed your wallet, pulled out a dollar, and showed Blank how to use the machine. He fished through Ethan's things and spent fifteen bucks on nothing but candy.

" **You're such a child,** " Dark sighed, resting a hand on your shoulder, " **Are you feeling okay?** "

"Yeah, I am, why?" You asked curiously. 

" **You just look a little.. out of it.** "

You shrugged, "Probably just all that happened just now. I mean.. It was pretty weird."

Dark gave a small smile. And it wasn't a mischevious smirk, it was a genuinely amused smile. " **Yeah, I suppose so.** "

You gave a small smile in return. "Your smile is nice." You complimented, smile widening when you saw Dark's face tint pink with a light blush.  _Cute.._

":̤̈N̤̤̈̈ö̤̤̈ ̤̤̈̈ḧ̤̤̈ë̤̤̈'̤̤̈̈s̤̤̈̈ ̤̤̈̈n̤̤̈̈ö̤̤̈ẗ̤̤̈.̤̈:" Blank pouted, Dark's face turning a darker shade of red upon hearing the small comment.

"Yeah he is, you're just jealous because you aren't." You replied to the robotic boy.

Blank just whined and went back to eating his candy, pouting all the while.

Dark was blushing heavily and you smiled at him happily, looking over as the guys walked in, the show over. Dark and Blank  _did_ appear near the end..

Mark took note of Dark's heavy blush, Blank's pout, and your happy smile, and raised a brow, before shaking his head.

"I'll never understand you, Dark." The man mumbled.

Ethan immediately began to poke and prod at Blank. "Coooolll," He gasped excitedly.

"No, not cool, they're demons, Ethan." Mark grumbled, " _Demons_."

"That's even cooler!"

"It is pretty cool. Scary as shit, too, though." Bob chipped in, looking back and forth between Dark and Mark. 

"I think it's just scary," Wade replied, shaking his head.

"Hey, where's Amy and Kathryn?" Tyler frowned.

Immediately Mark turned to Dark. "What did you do to them?"

" **Relax,** " Dark replied, " **They weren't even here when we walked back here, I swear.** "

"Uh-huh." Mark grumbled, "We have to go find them."

" **Okay, then.** " Dark shrugged.

Mark shot him a glare, and he, Tyler, Ethan, Bob, and Wade set off to find the girls.

Meanwhile, you decided to sit and relax with Dark and Blank, settling on the couch, the other two sitting on either side of you. You shut your eyes tiredly. You didn't get  _any_  sleep the night before and it was catching up to you now.

" **Go ahead and rest.** " Dark smiled, " **I'll watch over you.** "

" _:̤̈Ẅ̤̤̈ë̤̤̈'̤̤̈̈l̤̤̈̈l̤̤̈̈.̤̤̈̈ ̤̤̈̈_ Ẅ̤̤̈ë̤̤̈'̤̤̈̈l̤̤̈̈l̤̤̈̈ ̤̤̈̈ẅ̤̤̈ä̤̤̈ẗ̤̤̈c̤̤̈̈ḧ̤̤̈ ̤̤̈̈ö̤̤̈v̤̤̈̈ë̤̤̈r̤̤̈̈ ̤̤̈̈ÿ̤̤̈ö̤̤̈ṳ̤̈̈.̤̈:" Blank corrected grumpily.

" **Yeah, yeah, whatever.** "

You smiled, and did so, falling asleep with the two demons, trusting that they wouldn't hurt you.

 ** _~♡~_**   

When you woke, you had a lap full of blue hair and a shoulder full of black hair. The two demons had fallen asleep on you while you slept. It was adorable.

Dark had his face nestled into your shoulder, his eyes shut as he napped peacefully. Blank was facing the ceiling on your lap, arms crossed over his chest as he slept, almost as if he'd been pouting when he fell asleep.

 _Would not surprise me,_  you thought affectionately.

"Oh, you're awake. Sorry about those two.. we were, uh.. too intimidated to try and wake them up."

You looked up to find Ethan smiling sheepishly at you.

You gave a small smile in return. "It's okay. They're comfy, anyway."

Ethan nodded, sitting down in a chair, sipping his coffee. "So, how's it feel to have gained the affection of our dark personas?" He grinned.

You laughed softly. "It's actually pretty nice." You replied happily, running your fingers through the sleeping Blank's hair. It was surprisingly soft.

"Holy shit, Blank's hair is soft as hell."

Ethan giggled. "Probably. He got all whiny when we commented on how his hair looks greasy."

"He's a pretty pouty boy." You replied, "Did you find Amy and Kathryn?"

"Yeah. They were sleeping in the back room."

You nodded. "Okay, I'm glad they were fine. Hey, what time is it?"

"Eight in the morning," Ethan replied after checking his phone.

Your eyes widened. You'd slept through the night?!

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to stay for so long-"

"No, no, it's okay." Ethan shook his head, "You're no bother or anything."

"Still, I wasn't even really invited and I just sleep over? Sounds pretty douchey, I mean-"

"It's okay!" The boy laughed softly, "Trust me. You seem like a really cool person. I'd love to learn more about you."

"If you insist," You sighed over-dramatically, "There's not really much interesting about me, though.."

And you, Ethan, and eventually Tyler, who woke about half an hour later, spent time just talking, while you pet Blank's hair and cuddled up into Dark.

The rest of the guys didn't wake until noon.

Lazy assholes.

.. Ethan's words, not yours.

 ** _~♡~_**     

The guys were packing and drinking coffee, in no real hurry to leave, since backstage was basically an apartment and they were told they could leave whenever.

Blank had woke up, snooping around Ethan's phone, which he didn't really mind since Blank was literally himself.

Dark was still sleeping on, though, and in his sleep, had tugged you onto his lap, still nuzzled into your neck.

"I'm really sorry about him," Mark continuously apologized, "I swear, I didn't realize he'd be so clingy, I can wake him up for you.."

"No, no. It's okay." You reassured with a smile, "He's fine and comfortable, I can deal with him."

"He's literally been holding you there for hours."

"You say that like it's a bad thing. I'm a cuddler, Mark. This is heaven right now."

Mark sighed, frowning when Blank suddenly starting giggling.

"What are you laughing about?"

":̤̈Ï̤̤̈ ̤̤̈̈f̤̤̈̈ö̤̤̈ṳ̤̈̈n̤̤̈̈d̤̤̈̈ ̤̤̈̈Ë̤̤̈ẗ̤̤̈ḧ̤̤̈ä̤̤̈n̤̤̈̈'̤̤̈̈s̤̤̈̈ ̤̤̈̈l̤̤̈̈ï̤̤̈s̤̤̈̈ẗ̤̤̈ ̤̤̈̈ö̤̤̈f̤̤̈̈ ̤̤̈̈c̤̤̈̈r̤̤̈̈ṳ̤̈̈s̤̤̈̈ḧ̤̤̈ë̤̤̈s̤̤̈̈!̤̤̈̈ ̤̤̈̈T̤̤̈̈ḧ̤̤̈ï̤̤̈s̤̤̈̈ ̤̤̈̈ï̤̤̈s̤̤̈̈ ̤̤̈̈ä̤̤̈d̤̤̈̈ö̤̤̈r̤̤̈̈ä̤̤̈b̤̤̈̈l̤̤̈̈ë̤̤̈!̤̈:"

Ethan just groaned. He'd rather not have that shared but what the hell, he wasn't about to fight a demon about it. Not like it was anything too personal, anyways.

":̤̈Ö̤̤̈ö̤̤̈!̤̤̈̈ ̤̤̈̈Ḧ̤̤̈ë̤̤̈r̤̤̈̈ë̤̤̈'̤̤̈̈s̤̤̈̈ ̤̤̈̈ḧ̤̤̈ï̤̤̈s̤̤̈̈ ̤̤̈̈n̤̤̈̈ṳ̤̈̈d̤̤̈̈ë̤̤̈s̤̤̈̈!̤̈:"

Okay, that crossed the line.

Ethan proceeded to chase Blank around, trying to wrestle the phone from him, while Blank tried to figure out how to share said nudes online, while everyone laughed, you shaking your head with a smile at the guys' antics.

Finally, though, the commotion made Dark stir, tiredly trying to hide himself against you so he could warm up and go back to sleep.

However, Mark wasn't having any of this, pulling at Dark's ear. "You've been holding (Y/N) there for hours, Dark. It's time to let her go and snuggle a pillow or something."

Dark gave a sleepy growl, only squeezing you tighter.

You smiled. "I got it, Mark." You hummed, tilting your head so your actions couldn't be seen, pressing a kiss to Dark's ear. "Get up, sleepyhead. Time to face the sunlight. I know, it's dreadful."

At the sweet, warm waking, Dark couldn't help but open his eyes, returning the kiss with one on your neck, but this wasn't as discreet as yours and made Mark visibly tense up. 

" **Fine. But only because of you.** " The demon rumbled, sitting up straight. His voice was even deeper with sleep and it was sexy as hell.

A light pink dusted your cheeks and you smiled happily at your ability to wake him. "See? You can't just go waking people up like that, Mark."

Mark sighed. "Okay, okay. Sorry about him though." He frowned, referring to the kiss Dark had given you.

"It's okay." You hummed, Dark letting you off his lap finally.

"Who wants pizza?" Bob asked, immediately getting nods and whoops of agreement. "God, yes!" Mark groaned, walking over to the guys. Amy and Kathryn were more quiet, though Kathryn had headphones on so her silence was excusable.

You stood up, holding your hand out for Dark.

The demon accepted it, letting you pull him to stand as well.

You gave a small smile, getting one in return.

Dark was adorable.

":̤̈Ï̤̤̈'̤̤̈̈m̤̤̈̈ ̤̤̈̈ä̤̤̈d̤̤̈̈ö̤̤̈r̤̤̈̈ä̤̤̈b̤̤̈̈l̤̤̈̈ë̤̤̈,̤̤̈̈ ̤̤̈̈ẗ̤̤̈ö̤̤̈ö̤̤̈,̤̤̈̈ ̤̤̈̈r̤̤̈̈ï̤̤̈g̤̤̈̈ḧ̤̤̈ẗ̤̤̈,̤̤̈̈ ̤̤̈̈(̤̤̈̈Ÿ̤̤̈/̤̤̈̈N̤̤̈̈)̤̤̈̈?̤̈:"

_Yes. You are, too, Blank._

":̤̈Ÿ̤̤̈ä̤̤̈ÿ̤̤̈~̤̤̈̈!̤̈:"

The guys were obviously confused since you hadn't responded aloud.

"Telepathy." You replied simply, walking over to them. They had accepted and welcomed you into their friend group because Ethan was so insistent on it. "She's amazing!" He'd said, "I think she'd be an amazing friend to have!"

And honestly, the guys couldn't disagree with that.

... And Blank bit Wade when he asked when you were going home.

He wasn't too keen on you leaving, either.

Wade was quick to correct himself, though, and explain what he meant, for Blank.

Everyone was still a little scared of the demons.

"Should we go out and eat?" Mark asked curiously, getting some more nods in reply, and everyone got on their shoes and grabbed their bags to load into the tour bus.

You followed them, staying in the back of the group with Dark and Blank, who were both fussing over your looks.

Dark was making your hair 'fabulous' (You had to agree, he had a sense of style, though), and Blank was making sure your clothes were all fixed up and nice.

"Guys, seriously, stop bothering her." Mark sighed.

"It's fine, Mark." You smiled. Honestly, you liked the attention, you were mostly ignored by everyone so it was nice to have the two fuss over you so much. "Trust me."

" **We'll make sure no one ignores you anymore, (Y/N),** " Dark promised.

"Thank you." Your smile widened, kissing the demon's cheek.

Blank whined. ":̤̈Ẅ̤̤̈ḧ̤̤̈ÿ̤̤̈ ̤̤̈̈d̤̤̈̈ö̤̤̈n̤̤̈̈'̤̤̈̈ẗ̤̤̈ ̤̤̈̈Ï̤̤̈ ̤̤̈̈g̤̤̈̈ë̤̤̈ẗ̤̤̈ ̤̤̈̈ä̤̤̈n̤̤̈̈ÿ̤̤̈ ̤̤̈̈l̤̤̈̈ö̤̤̈v̤̤̈̈ë̤̤̈?̤̈:"

" **Because no one likes you, Blank.** "

"Guys, stop acting like children." Mark groaned.

" **Says you.** " Dark scoffed, and you couldn't help but grin sheepishly.

"He's got a point, Mark. You can be pretty childish.."

"My childishness is excusable, he's a demon." Mark huffed.

"Still. Personally, I think it's cute."

"The fact that you're flirting with my personality is really odd to me."

"It is pretty odd." You agreed, then went to continue, until suddenly there was someone else in your arms, and you struggled not to drop him.

" H̡e҉̶̴y̴͡.̨"

" **Anti.. no.** "

" Y͢o̶̴̢u̶͟'̶҉͢ŗ̛͝e̵ n̶͘ot͜ ̨̢m̷y̷̕ ̵̨m̴͝o̧m̶̡.͝ ͢Yo̶u ͞ca̵͘n̕͡'͜͠t ͞t͠e͟l̡l̸̕ ̧m̷̡e͟͢͠ ͏̡wh̨̕at̴̷ ̶̡t͡͞҉o̧͠ ҉d̸̨o͘͞.̢"

"Oh my God." Mark groaned, rubbing his eyes exhaustedly. "Guys, just.. Just sit in the tour bus, okay? We'll be back with the pizza."

"Okay." You nodded, putting Anti down.

"I'll make sure they don't break anything. Dark is pretty responsible and mature. These two, though.."

":̤̈Ẅ̤̤̈ë̤̤̈'̤̤̈̈r̤̤̈̈ë̤̤̈ ̤̤̈̈ä̤̤̈m̤̤̈̈ä̤̤̈z̤̤̈̈ï̤̤̈n̤̤̈̈g̤̤̈̈ ̤̤̈̈ä̤̤̈n̤̤̈̈d̤̤̈̈ ̤̤̈̈ÿ̤̤̈ö̤̤̈ṳ̤̈̈ ̤̤̈̈k̤̤̈̈n̤̤̈̈ö̤̤̈ẅ̤̤̈ ̤̤̈̈ï̤̤̈ẗ̤̤̈,̤̤̈̈ ̤̤̈̈b̤̤̈̈ä̤̤̈b̤̤̈̈ÿ̤̤̈.̤̈:"

"Please don't ever call me baby again."

**_~♡~_ **

Five minutes passed and Dark was holding Anti with his arms behind his back, sitting on top of the other on the couch, because Anti almost broke something, and you were scolding Blank for snooping through Tyler's stuff.

Dark was acting like a father, especially towards Anti. Apparently, they were good friends, and it showed, by how they seemed used to each other's shit and they teased each other so much.

They all listened to you, though, like they were lions and you their tamer. When you told them to knock it off, they all sat and behaved. Dark was a little more daring, but he never pushed you too far.

You got Blank to sit still, thank God, letting him lean on your shoulder while you read a book. Dark and Anti were bickering like an old married couple, Dark grinning as he continuously poked and prodded at the other, who whined like a child in response, pushing and smacking at his hands as he squirmed to get away from the other.

It was adorable.

And that's how the guys, Sean being included in their group this time, found you as they walked inside of the tour bus.

Though Dark was also sitting on top of Anti, the glitchy boy squirming and trying to get out from underneath him.

"Uh.."

"They've been doing this the whole time. It's fine." You hummed, drawing their attention from the pouting Anti and overly smug Dark to you and Blank.

"I'm really sorry to leave you with these guys." Mark sighed.

"It's fine, I like them all a lot." You replied with a smile, "They're all really interesting."

"Still, they're a bunch of childish demons and it probably isn't safe or smart to leave them alone with you."

"I've been taking self-defense since I could walk. I threw a huge-ass biker guy who was about three hundred pounds into a wall just to see if I could. I'm fine."

You could hear Bob, Wade, and Sean mutter 'holy shit' under their breath at that.

" **Not to mention the fact we're not interested in actually hurting anybody.** " Dark chipped in.

"W̛͠͠ro̢͡n̶̢̛g!̶͝͞ ͟͝I̛'̸҉m̧͡ ̛͜͡b͡e҉i͞n̶͘g̴̨ ̷̷̨crushę͜d̡̢͞ ̨by ҉y̕o̡͠u͏r̶͠ ͘a̧s͘ş̵̷ ͞͡r͠ig͞h̷̕ţ n̷̴o̡͡w͡!҉̧  "

" **You don't count as a person. You're just a glitch bitch.** "

"Į̕ ̷͢͟a҉͏m͝ ̨t̡oo̷͝ ̵a̧͠ p̕͢e͡r̨s̷o͞n!̡"

" **Are not.** "

"A͏m̵͏ ̸͜t͘oǫ̵̢! "

" **Are not~** "

"I͘ ̕͡am̡͘̕ ̨͢͠t̛o̵͜͏ǫ̕!͟ "

"Guys, shut up!" Mark groaned, "If you want to stay here, you are not allowed to fight or bicker or be annoying in general!"

" **But that's what Anti does best.** "

" I͟'͘͏͞m̧͜͢ ̡͢g͟͞o̕i̵͢n̵g͢ ̛͜͜t͡o̧ ̵̴s̶͏h͢͜o̧͘͠ve m̷͘y ͜͡d͏͢͡ic͜͠͞k̨͡ ̶̡r҉͠i͡g̶͢h̢̡̢t̵̸ ͘u̷p̶̧̕ ͏y̢ou̷̷r̢̛ ̸̢a̡̛s̛͝s̶҉̕h̴̡o͟͏l҉͏e.̕"

" **Really? Because I remember that situation being reversed when-** "

"I really, really don't want to hear about what you've been doing with him, Dark." Mark sighed heavily, rubbing his eyes as he sat. "Okay, we got pizza, let's all eat and shut the hell up."

":̤̈Ḧ̤̤̈ë̤̤̈l̤̤̈̈l̤̤̈̈ ̤̤̈̈ÿ̤̤̈ë̤̤̈ä̤̤̈ḧ̤̤̈,̤̤̈̈ ̤̤̈̈p̤̤̈̈ï̤̤̈z̤̤̈̈z̤̤̈̈ä̤̤̈!̤̈:" Blank finally spoke up eagerly.

All three of them seemed to look at you, as if asking if they were allowed to have any. "Yes, you can have some, too, just not all." You allowed with a smile.

"Holy hell, they listen to you?" Sean gaped in amazement as immediately all three of them were up at your blessing.

"Yeah. I'm kinda like their parent, I guess." You hummed happily.

"That's so cool. So like, if you tell them to do something, they'll do it?"

"Pretty much. That's what they were like when you guys were gone, anyway. Dark is a little less obedient but I don't mind, cause he's pretty smart and mature. The other two are more like reckless children though, and aren't so smart."

"I agree with that." Bob stated as he crammed pizza into his mouth, "You gonna eat any?"

"No, thanks." You smiled, "Lactose intolerant*, can't handle pizza."

"You should have said something, we would have gotten something for you." Tyler frowned.

"Nah, it's fine. I'll eat a bowl of cereal or something when I get back home. Widowmaker is probably really pissed right now."

"Widowmaker?" Amy inquired.

"My tarantula." You smiled happily, ignoring the fact that half of them choked on their food as you spoke. "Real sweetheart. She gets cranky when she's not fed every other hour though."

"You have a tarantula?!" Mark exclaimed.

"Yeah. One of the black and orange fuzzy ones. She likes being pet. I hope my snake didn't eat her, he doesn't like her very much, and he's pretty intelligent, so he probably left his cage.."

"Why?!" Wade cried, "Those things are scary!"

"The tarantula or the snake?"

"Both!"

"Cause they're cute." You shrugged, returning to reading your book as if it were nothing.

"... Is Widowmaker a pun?" Bob asked after a second.

"Yep."

"Sweet Lord."

 ** _~♡~_**   

"(̵Y̛͠/͢͝N͟͡)̢~̕͘ W҉͞a̧͜n̸͡͡n̕͢͞ą͞ ̵p̕l̕ay̸̴̧ ͞a ͟ga͝m̨e̡ ̛wi͠҉t͠ḩ ̨͘͟m̸ȩ͏?͞  "

"No."

"R̵u͠d̢͘e͘.̴͘͞  "

You just rolled your eyes, yawning softly as you finished putting all your things in your bag. 

"You sure you have to go?" Mark asked with a frown.

"Yeah, I do. I have my job and my commitment to my YouTube channel." You replied with a small smile. "I'm sorry. I'll be sure to send a list with how to take care of Anti and Blank. Dark mainly keeps to himself."

Mark nodded. "Why don't we get your number? We can call you and let you scold them when they act up." He smiled.

You laughed. "Yeah, that would work." You nodded, getting all their numbers, ignoring the robot clung to your leg. 

"Blank, get off her leg," Ethan whined.

":̤̈N̤̤̈̈ṳ̤̈̈ḧ̤̤̈-̤̤̈̈ṳ̤̈̈ḧ̤̤̈.̤̈:"

"I'll get you another cookie if you get off."

":̤̈B̤̤̈̈ṳ̤̈̈ẗ̤̤̈.̤̤̈̈.̤̈:"

"Come on, Blank. I need to go."

Blank pouted up at you, and only then did you realize his iris' were shaped like gears.

"Please?"

The robot shook his head.

Dark decided to take matters into his own hands, forcefully removing Blank from your leg and holding him by the arm. " **Run while you still can.** "

You laughed happily, wrapping your arms around Dark in a hug, which he partially returned since he was holding Blank back with his other hand.

"Okay, I'll be leaving, then. See you guys." You waved, getting a bunch of them in return, pulling your purse up onto your shoulder and heading out.

And on your way home, you got to thinking.

That was one hell of an experience.

You met the dark personas and became friends with the whole group...

..just cause you noticed they were real demons.

Huh.

You shrugged. You had fun, and you wouldn't have it any other way.

Even if the tour was darker than you expected.


	5. Darkiplier x Antisepticeye

This was.. unnatural.

Darkiplier was an intimidating, emotionless, cruel beast. He was a  _demon_. He was immortal, powerful, fear-inducing. 

So why did he have this weird.. fuzzy, squirmy feeling in his chest and stomach?

It felt.. soft? It was strange. His body felt warm. He felt like he was melting, almost, but.. internally?

He didn't have any idea what was going on, and that honestly frightened him a little.

He should know  _everything_. Should know anything and everything and not be able to have difficulty identifying things.

So why couldn't he identify this.. feeling?

He kept track of it, and even went so far as to make a list of when this feeling occurred.

_1\. While thinking about another demon, Antisepticeye specifically._

_2\. While looking at Antisepticeye._

_3\. While hearing about Antisepticeye._

It seemed to be heavily focused on Anti.

But, thinking on it.. that.. sounded like...

... No. No, he couldn't.

He was Darkiplier. He could not..

He could not be  _in love_. With Antisepticeye no less.

Technically, they'd never even  _met_. Sure, Dark has seen him, but they'd never met in person.

Dark has only seen Anti in videos, and fanart. Never in person.

And they were expected to be enemies, too! Two demons, one a higher shadow demon, and the other a low glitch demon? They should be rivals. Should be fighting to the death. Dark should  _not_ be crushing over this little glitch.

He shouldn't even be crushing in the first place! He shouldn't have feelings! Hell, the only emotion he'd ever actually felt was annoyance and anger! He shouldn't be in love!

Dark felt a small growl rip through his throat, startling everyone in the room.

He was sat in the living room, sitting in a recliner, gaze locked on the wall, obviously lost in thought.

Mark, Ethan, Tyler, Amy, and Kathryn were on the couch (well, Tyler on the floor), Chica laying across their laps. They'd been ignoring Dark for the most part, watching television, but they couldn't ignore the sudden strained, almost agonized growl that game from the demon.

They'd formed a.. friendship of sorts with Dark.

After Mark filmed "Who Killed Markiplier" after Dark opened up about his past to them, they'd become closer than they ever have been. They could be considered friends, but Dark was a little uncomfortable, so they just called each other 'close acquaintances' (though Mark was referred to as Dark's Host), though it was clear they were far closer than that.

Dark left them alone, for the most part, and he was hardly angry now, usually just quiet and calm, so it was easy to tolerate him, and so they were shocked to hear Dark break the peaceful silence with such an aggravated sound.

Dark didn't even seem to be aware he'd made a noise, too, his eyes narrowed at the wall and lip curled in a snarl, his eyes expressing reluctant acceptance, as if he'd just realized something he'd been ignoring for a while and just now decided to deal with it.

Which, wasn't far from the truth.

Dark was slightly angry at himself for letting him feel these things, but he had to admit it to himself.

He.. was in  _love_.. with that damn glitch bitch known as Antisepticeye.

"Dark?" Mark asked tentatively, "You doing okay there, buddy?"

" **No. I am the furthest from okay I will ever be.** " Dark replied, his voice echoing throughout the apartment, the high-pitched ringing louder now to express his annoyance.

"What's goin' on? You've been staring into space for a while." Mark frowned, tilting his head and petting Chica's head. "You need some Marzipan cuddles?"

Dark had become especially fond of the thick-furred cat, and though she usually was the one to calm his moods (if he ever got into one), he didn't think it would help.

" **No.**   **This is not something the cat will fix.** " And with that sentence, Mark and the others knew something big was bothering Dark, because Marzipan cuddles always soothed Dark.  _Always_.

Pausing the movie so all attention could be put on Dark, Mark stared inquisitively at the other. "Well, what's up? C'mon, tell us."

" **I apologize,**   **but this isn't a matter I can speak about freely without feeling immensely uncomfortable.** "

"Well, how about we go to my room and talk privately? I'm you, you're me, we're Jim, I should be able to know what's up, right?"

Dark huffed. Though usually jokes about Jim made him grin, he couldn't manage to even try. He was torn about this new realization, unsure what to do now. " **Yeah.**   **Fine**." He finally decided. He really did need to talk about it to someone who  _did_ understand emotions and how they worked.

Mark got up from the couch and resumed the movie for the others, Dark following his movements, and the two of them disappeared to Mark's room to speak privately, the others turning up the television so they wouldn't risk hearing their conversation and invading privacy.

The second Mark shut the door to his room, Dark smashed his fist into the mirror leaning against the wall, shattering it into hundreds of tiny shards on the floor.

Gawking at what once was his mirror, Mark realized this must have really been massive, because Dark has never been physically destructive before. Of course, this is just a mirror, so he didn't really care, but still.

"You know, that's like seven years of bad luck." He tried to joke, but Dark didn't react.

"What's up, Dark? What's got you feeling down in the dumps?" Mark asked, sitting on the edge of his bed, facing Dark.

" ** _Emotions_ ,**  **that's what.** " Dark hissed furiously, his bloody hand coming up and raking through his hair. " **Damn emotions.** "

"What're you feeling?" Mark questioned, patting the spot on the bed next to him, inviting the other to sit.

Dark did so after a moment of hesitation, glaring at the floor.

Resting a hand on Dark's shoulder, Mark smiled weakly at the other. "Emotions can be real confusing. And that's comin' from a human who deals with them every day."

" **How can you handle it?** " Dark muttered, halfway between crying and lashing out in anger, " **I.. I just came to the conclusion that-** " He choked and cut himself off there before he really did end up crying, and after what he'd just been through in his mind, really didn't need to add the emotion "sadness" upon his discovery of "love".

"That what, Dark?" Mark frowned, "You know it's fine to cry. I've told you this before, you can. I don't judge, this is a judge-free zone."

" **Damn it, I've fallen in love, Fischbach! A-And I-** " Dark blurted before he could stop himself, taking a shaky breath, cursing as he felt tears begin to drip down his cheeks, furiously trying to rub them away.

Mark gaped at his Dark persona, really unsure of how to react, before his instincts kicked in and he tugged Dark closer, despite the other's struggle to escape his hold, and hugged him tight. "Dark. C'mon. Allow me to hug you, just this once." The man mumbled, and that's when Dark broke.

Inky black tears rolled down Dark's cheeks, his red-and-blue aura flickering before fading as Dark fell into the clutches of the sudden wave of sadness and fear that took over him. Not even his pride could save him, now.

Dark couldn't stop himself from curling into Mark, shoulders shaking with sobs, the usual effects of his voice gone, and he almost seemed human at that moment, succumbing to the new surge of emotions inside him.

Mark was stunned, but the feeling of protectiveness overpowered his actions, and he wanted nothing more than to just hold Dark and assure him that everything was going to be okay.

He let the other cry it out for a few minutes, until Dark eventually calmed, and then seemed pissed off at himself for letting himself do that.

" **D-Dammit, I sh-shouldn't have-** "

"Dark," Mark spoke gently, "No one is going to mock you, Dark. Don't think we would. I know you're just frightened, your pride is an issue, but  _no one_  here is going to make fun of you for  _anything_. We are human, Dark, and we cry almost monthly. It's okay to cry, and it's okay to love."

Dark almost burst into tears again, but managed to hold them back this time, still angrily picking the shards of glass from the mirror out of his hand. " **Still..** "

"No, Dark. You can cry and you don't have to be afraid of it. Period." Mark replied firmly, then in a softer tone, added, "Who are you in love with, Dark? Like I said, no mocking, no poking fun at. Don't worry." 

Dark frowned, staring at the floor. " **No. I cannot tell you that. You'll react negatively.** "

" _Dark_ ," Mark repeated in a stern, almost parent-like tone, and drew a groan from the other.

" **Fine. Fucking Anti.** "Dark hissed before he could chicken out, and he was met by stunned silence, which he took negatively. " **See? I told you. It's fucking stupid. I've never even met the damn glitch demon in person, and I-** "

"Do you want to?" Mark asked suddenly, causing Dark's head to whip around at stare at him in surprise, "Do you want to meet him in person? Sean is here in America for tour. I can ask him to come by here."

Dark honestly couldn't believe what he was hearing.

Mark.. wasn't mocking or belittling him? He wasn't laughing at him and telling him he was ridiculous? What?

"Dark, I told you I wouldn't react negatively." Mark seemed almost amused, "Do you want to meet Anti?"

" **No,** " Dark replied immediately, much to Mark's surprise. " **No. Definitely not.** "

"Why?" Mark asked, shocked.

" **Because he fucking hates me, that's why. We are demons of opposing ranking. If anything, he'd try to kill me for my position and try to take my place.** "

"He wouldn't," Mark insisted, "I've met him myself. He's really not that bad of a guy, Dark. He's clingy and possessive and might have some anger issues, but if he likes someone, he likes them, and he protects them, and doesn't let anything get in the way of his friendship with that person. And he likes you, Dark. Sean's told me that. He said himself that Anti likes you so much, he talks to himself about how he wants to protect you and be best friends with you."

" **You're lying.** " Dark accused immediately, " **You're just trying to make me feel better and rope me into saying yes to meeting him.** "

Mark sighed, slightly exasperated, "No, I'm not. I don't lie, Dark. Anti likes you. I'm not going to force you to meet him, but the offer is always there." He stood, and held out a hand, helping Dark stand, too. "Let's go back out, yeah? Watch some movies and chill." 

Mark turned, but just as he rested his hand on the doorknob, Dark put his hand on Mark's shoulder. When Mark turned to look at Dark, he was staring at the ground, and a blush had risen to his face, much to his surprise.

" **.. Fine.** " He mumbled, " **Sure, whatever.** "

Mark smiled, tugging Dark into a hug, before they headed back out.

Nobody mentioned the bandage on Dark's hand or his slightly tear-stained face.

**_~♡~_ **

"Hey, Mark!" Sean greeted, pulling Mark into a hug the second the door opened, which Mark happily returned, the two walking into the apartment, Anti almost shyly following, where Dark was entirely unaware of the company, sitting on the couch with a book in hand, so absorbed in what he was reading that he only reacted when the book was removed from his hands, looking up into the amused gaze of Mark, then he noticed the other two behind him.

Standing up to make himself look taller (which, he was. He'd modified his form so he stood at six foot while Mark and Sean were five-foot-ten and Anti was five-foot-eleven), he looked down at the green-haired Irishman. " **I don't believe we have formally met yet,** " Dark spoke smoothly, making sure to add that extra effect to his voice so he could immediately establish who the dominant one was, and it worked, both Sean and Anti shrinking a bit.

"No, we haven't. Sean, or Jack." Sean smiled, not letting his unease show, shaking hands with the demon. "And this is Anti."

Anti and Dark locked eyes, and they slipped into their natural language without really noticing. 

" **Antisepticeye, ius? Darkiplier, in quinto princeps umbra daemonium realm of infernum.(Antisepticeye, right? Darkiplier, the fifth ruler of the shadow of the demon realm of hell.)** " Dark introduced, Mark and Sean's expressions both twisting into one of awe at the new, unfamiliar language. " **Hoc placet ut vestri amicitia iuncti sunt. (Pleased to make your acquaintance.)** "

Anti seemed to perk up. "Q̢uo̶d҉ ̕e͘şt ve̴ru͜m̛. ͝Q̶uod͠ e̛s͘t ͞hono҉r͞e͟ ̛d̨ignu̵m ̴t̛andem ad͟ ͏un͞um l͜oqu̕i̧tur ͡Inte̵r̡net̨ ̶es̨se̶t h͢o̢n̴o͜rąbi͢l͜i̶or ̵omn̶iu̧m.̢ (Th̶at is͡ c͟o̕r͘rect̛.̕ ͟It i͞s̶ ̵an honor̸ t͟o f͟i̸nal͢l̴y m̧e̷et t͞h̡e o͘ne ̡t͟h̨e ͢I͞ntern̶et ͜s̸p͡ȩaks ̨s͜o hi̸gh̶ly̵ ̡of.)"

Dark chuckled, the sound low and rumbling in his chest, shivers running down Anti's spine at the sound. " **Placere.** **Te quoque in genere sunt. (Please. You are too kind.)** "

"Ego͘ ver͞o͠ ͘d̶i͝c͠o mo͢do.̸ (I̸ ͠me͢re̸ly s҉pe͢ak͝ ̧th̛e̷ truth͏.)"

"Can you guys, like.. not speak in an entirely different language?" Mark asked after watching in silent confusion for a second.

" **I apologize. It was merely natural to speak Latin to a fellow demon of Hell.** " Dark replied, " **I will be careful not to do so later.** "

"Okay, well, Sean and I gotta go, and pick up some chicken, sooo.. Why don't you just.. socialize." Mark hummed not-so-smoothly, practically dragging said Irishman out the door, leaving Anti and Dark alone.

 ** _~♡~_**   

It was only minutes later that Dark realized Mark spoke the truth.

Anti was a little clingy, after the initial awkwardness wore off.

But it wasn't all that bad, and they quickly became close in a matter of minutes, Dark readily sharing things with Anti he'd never thought he'd tell anyone.

Anti shared things with him in return, as well, and in the forty-five minutes that Sean and Mark had been gone, they were already best friends and attached at the hip, Anti making them both Coffee while Dark sat on the couch reading. "S͘e̴a̶n͏ sa͏i͡d ͘y̧o͢u͟ had̴ some̸t҉hin͠g̡ to͜ t̕e̢l̶l m̨e. Tha͏t'̴s̶ w͏hat͠ ͠Ma͢r̡k̶ tolḑ ̡him, a͢nyway̸. W̶hat ̵w͠as̸ ̶it̵?" The glitch demon suddenly asked, handing Dark a cup of hot coffee, that the other gratefully took and sipped at while Anti sat with his legs on Dark's lap. " **Well, I'd previously shared my feelings for the first time, willingly, and I believe Mark just wanted there to be another demon with me.** " The half-lie spilled from his lips before he could really think about it, but he didn't take the words back, and they sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, before Anti spoke suddenly, gazing at Dark intently with a certain warmth in his gaze. 

"I lov҉e͝ you͝.̷"

Time seemed to freeze, and Dark's gaze whipped up to meet Anti's horrified ones, and he knew the glitch demon did not mean to say that out loud.

"I̕-̷I͜ me̛an-̵ ̶I͠ d̷i̧d̕n't̛- I̶-I-͢"

" **Do you mean that?** " Dark asked quietly, and Anti quickly tried to avoid eye contact.

"I.̡.̴"

" **Anti, do you mean it?** " Dark pushed, putting his coffee and book aside, sitting up straighter.

".͞.͢͢ ͏͟Y͝-̡̛͞Y̢e͜s͘҉.̴̴̧."

Dark bit his lip, grabbed Anti by the wrists and suddenly tugging him close.

" **Damn it, I only just admitted I loved you yesterday, and I already have to admit it out loud to you?** " Dark huffed, and with that, their lips were pressed together firmly.

Anti was quick to melt into Dark, hands resting upon the other's cheeks, straddling his lap as they kissed, eyes shut and Dark's hand rested firmly on Anti's back.

Suddenly the door swung open and they couldn't part in time; they'd been caught.

Letting out loud wolf-whistles, Mark dropped a bucket of chicken on the kitchen counter. "Was gonna ask if you wanted some meat, but now I see you already have some."

" **I'm going to kill your damn dog while you're asleep,** " Dark growled, Anti immediately jumping up and abandoning him for the food.

"Noo, not Chica!"

Marzipan hopped off the window sill and curled up in Dark's lap, allowing the human to run his fingers through her fur. " **You might want to keep an eye on her, lest she stumbles upon her death.** "

"You're creepy sometimes."

" **I try.** "


	6. Darkiplier x Antisepticeye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine your OTP during their first holiday season together. Person A gets really seasonal and passionate on the holidays. Person B isn’t so seasonal, but they put up with wearing ugly Christmas sweaters and building snowmen to keep a smile on Person A’s face.

Despite being a demon, Anti loved Christmas time.

He loved the holidays so much. He loved the cold, so he could snuggle up with a bunch of blankets and hot drinks and watch spooky movies and cuddle up with Dark when the other decided to join him.

He could wear ugly Christmas sweaters and bribe Dark into wearing them, too, sometimes, when he was lucky. 

He could cuddle Chica and Marzipan and he didn't even care when the fur got everywhere.

He loved Christmas music, the cheerful tunes and the way they never failed to get him in the mood for Christmas. 

Anti loved the snow, mostly. He loved flopping into the freezing white powder and making snow demons and rolling around until he had snow in his shirt and socks and pants and just coating it everywhere in the house and annoying Dark.

He loved balling up snow and making snowmen, and even better, making snowballs and throwing them at Dark. This usually ended in him getting destroyed in a snowball war, but it was fun nonetheless.

Now, Anti was waiting at the door, his winter boots and thick jacket on. "D͢҉̢a͢͠aa̛a҉̢͟a̴a͝ŗ̛r̸r̶k̛͞k͝k̴̶,̕҉" Anti whined, stomping his foot childishly, impatiently waiting for Dark to hurry and get his own winter clothing on so they could go outside and Anti could play in the snow outside.

Mark and Sean watched in silent amusement, sitting on the couch with cups of hot chocolate in their hands. 

Dark walked in sight, sighing heavily to express his reluctance. He had a black jacket, but he made sure it fit his aesthetic and wasn't ugly on him, his black leather boots having soft, thick interiors so he wouldn't have cold feet. " **I'm here. Happy?** "

"Yes!͢ ̴͢͞L̴e͞͝t'͏s̷ ̨҉go̧ ̸̴p͘l̢a̵y!͘" Anti cheered excitedly, throwing open the door and grabbing Dark's hand, tugging him outside eagerly, shutting the door behind them and immediately launching himself into a massive snow hill, giggling like a maniac as he disappeared in the white powder, getting buried into it.

Rolling his eyes, Dark walked over to the mound that the other disappeared in, scowling in distaste as some snow went inside his boots. " **Anti. We've talked about this. You're staying out here until you're dry, now.** "

"C͢o͠m̸ȩ̛ jo͘i̴̧͢n̨͝ ͝me̷ in͡ ̷̡h̶̵͘e̢͟r̡e̶,̛҉ ̵̡D͟a̷̴r̸k͢͝!̢ Ęn̛t̵͢ę̴̛r͏ t̸̛a̶h̛ ͜͝s̸no҉̷w̸҉y͏̨̡ ͡k̴i͞ng̡͞d҉̡o̸̕m͠!̢"

" **No, I will not. It's cold and wet and entirely uncomfortable.** " Dark sighed, crossing his arms across his chest disapprovingly at Anti's childish antics.

Antics.

Anti-cs.

.. Anti's insufferable puns were starting to rub off on him.

"P̕l̴͠e͠͠҉a̵s͏e͏? I̧f ͟y͡e̷͞ l͏̵o̴̡̕v̸e̵̶d m̧͠e̷͟,͟͡͡ ̴̵y҉e̶̡'͜͞d̢͟͟ ͏̢d̡o ̴͠it͏͟!͜" Came his muffled whine from the snow mound.

" **Then I guess I don't love you, because I am not jumping into a pile of snow.** "

There was silence following that statement, and Dark was starting to get worried that he'd hurt Anti's feelings with that comment, when a sudden blur of green appeared and Dark was yanked mercilessly into the snow mound.

Immediately, Dark decided two could play this game, and began to kick snow into Anti's face, who retaliated by grabbing packs of snow and shoving them in Dark's shirt, laughing giddily all the while, oblivious to the amused gazes from the window, their Hosts watching them play in the snow like children.

Dark grabbed Anti by the arm, throwing the glitch demon into the snow mound behind, forming a snowball quickly and jumping to his feet before Anti could do anything to him, chucking the cold ball directly into Anti's face.

Slowly, a grin split across Anti's face.

"T͢h҉͞i̵̸s͏̴ ̴̨m̶̵e҉a̡͞n͝͏̶s̶ ̧͜w͘͡a̕͞r̡.̸" He growled playfully, thus initiating an intense snowball war.

Watching the two play, Mark laughed. "I can't believe they're so oblivious. Dark is a supposedly all-knowing being and yet he can't get the hint that Anti loves him."

Sean hummed in agreement. "I have a suspicion tha' Anti knows his feelings are reciprocated, but is too nervous to say anything about it."

"Well, you know what that means?" Mark smirked, eyes getting that mischevious glint that meant he had an idea.

"What?" Sean asked curiously, though he had a feeling he knew what Mark was getting at.

"We get them together."

A few minutes later, Sean could honestly say he'd never once expected to be hanging up mistletoe all over to get his and Mark's inner demons to kiss.

"Seriously, why do ye have so much o' this stuff?"

Mark shrugged, unloading another box of mistletoe all over the ceilings of the bedrooms. "There was a sale at Target."

Sean snorted, handing Mark tape and helping him hang them all. "Ye do realize we're gonna hafta take all these down ourselves?"

"Nah, they can stay for a while." Mark grinned, "I'm gonna invite some friends over and make some fans scream."

Sean rolled his eyes. "I'm not sure tha's tah best idea, but alright." He chuckled, shaking his head at his friend. He heard the door open, followed by some cursing, and he knew they had come back in for the night (understandable, seeing as they'd been fighting with snow for over two hours).

Mark climbed down from the ladder, hurriedly walking back out to the entryway, finding a grumpy, cold Dark, sopping hair stuck to his face, and an equally cold and wet Anti, though the glitch demon was much more cheerful.

"There's hot chocolate for you both in the kitchen!" Mark chirped, Dark's eyes narrowing suspiciously at the cheery tone of his voice, stripping his jacket and shoes. " **I'm getting changed first.** "

"M̷͘͝e ҉t͡o͞ơ!" Anti chirped, he and Dark both heading upstairs, while Mark cackled maniacally, waiting for Sean to act out his part of the scheme.

Sean waited in the doorway of the bathroom for Anti and Dark to near one of the bedrooms that were decked out with mistletoe, eventually the two demons nearing Mark's bedroom.

Sean jumped out, shoving into Anti, which caused a domino reaction and both the demons went stumbling into Mark's room.

"Look at tah ceilin'!" He shouted before shutting the door quickly, hoping and praying that they wouldn't get pissed off and attack (though that was highly unlikely, they'd all gotten close over time).

Dark blinked in confusion, curiosity taking over the slight annoyance at being shoved into a room unexpectedly, looking up and gawking at the ceiling, that was fully decked out with mistletoe.

Anti followed his gaze, and immediately began to blush and sputter. "Th̢̢̕ę̸y ̛p̷l͜a̵͟n̢̢n̷͜e̷̛d̸ ͘th̷̸i̧̕s̡͡!" He accused instantly, torn between feeling excited and nervous.

" **Yes, they did.** " Dark sighed, " **I also have a sneaking suspicion that they are, in fact, watching through the keyhole and/or listening through the door.** "

"Or t̷her͏e's̛ a̵ c̛a͜m̶e̛ra ͠i̕n ͞'er͞e͟," Anti pitched in, "Tḩa̸'s ̵m͏ost ̧l҉ik͘e̢l̢y." 

Dark thought for a second, then nodded. " **I agree.** " He replied, standing and offering his hand to Anti, helping him stand up from the floor. " **Well, since I am in a location with a closet, I have to get changed, and you should, too.** "

"W̡ai҉t̛!" Anti gasped, getting up and moving to the door, "I n̷̡ee͝d̸ ̴̕m͠y̷̧̢ ̸̕̕C͡͏h̵͠r̴i̸͏s͝t͘͏̛m̡̡a̵s̵ ̷̢̨ş͘w̴͞e̛at̡̢̨e̡͢rs҉͠,͠" Anti whined through the piece of wood.

There was quiet shuffling, then the door opened and two sweaters were chucked in, much to Anti's enjoyment and Dark's disgust as he realized there were  _two_ of them and what that implied.

" **No. I am not wearing one of those.** "

"Aw, ͢co̢m̨e on̡! ͏į'̷l͟ļ giv͏e͠ y̕e ͜t͞h̢e͠ c͢ǫol̶e͟r͞ o̡ne̷!̡" Anti persuaded, pouting pleadingly at the Dark persona.

Dark was about to refuse, but the second he locked eyes with Anti's, he couldn't say no.

Looking away, Dark growled and silently held his hand out.

Anti's eyes lit up with pure joy and he shoved the black sweater into Dark's arms, quickly stripping himself to put on his own.

Taking one of his pairs of pants from Mark's closet, Dark stripped, gazing at the black sweater before reluctantly sliding it over his head.

Gazing in the mirror, Dark supposed it wasn't that bad. Not as bad as the other ones he knew Anti had, anyways.

It was black, thankfully, and had a pentagram with a reindeer over it. He supposed it was supposed to look satanic.

Well, at least Sean took mercy on him when grabbing the sweaters.

Turning, Dark looked at Anti, who sported a light grey sweater, and of course, it had a dirty phrase.

Sighing, Dark didn't even mention how Anti was wearing ripped skinny jeans when the whole point of getting changed was to get warm, not have holes in the clothes and get colder.

Anti began to giggle happily once more upon noticing Dark actually wearing the sweater, and Dark decided it was worth looking utterly ridiculous if it made Anti that happy.

They both moved to leave, before Dark remembered something, gripping Anti by the sleeve of his sweater and yanking him close, smashing their lips together in a brief yet rough kiss, then let go and separated their lips. 

"Wh-Wh̨a͞t ͝w̶as ̨t͡h̵a' ͟fo̢r?҉" Anti asked, flushing a deep red.

Dark smirked. " **Mistletoe.** " He replied, and when Anti's face fell slightly, leaned closer and murmured in his ear, " **And because I've been wanting to do that for a long time.** "

Shivers running up Anti's spine, he flushed even more, before hiding his face with the sleeves of his sweater.

Dark chuckled, opening up the door and walking out.

He got infuriatingly smug and teasing looks and comments from both Sean and Mark after they saw him with the sweater, but he couldn't really bring himself to care. Anti was happy they were wearing ugly Christmas sweaters and Dark wouldn't have it any other way.


	7. Darkiplier x Antisepticeye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine person A third wheeling on their two friends’ date to the fair, whilst person B is doing the same thing with their own friends who are on a date. The two couples who have never met before get on a Ferris wheel. Of course, the seats are two people on each part, so person A and person B end up on the same seats, and end up having a competition to see who has the worst/funniest/best third wheel moments.

Dark was beginning to regret choosing to join Mark and Amy on their date.

On one hand, it was the first and only time he'd be allowed outside the house for a while, and he really didn't want to pass up the opportunity to leave.

On the other hand, Mark and Amy were on a date at an amusement park. And there were bratty kids and sugar and  _happiness_ everywhere.

And the couple were grossly affectionate.

Mark kissing Amy's cheek, complimenting her, other gross couple things that Dark personally wasn't particularly fond of witnessing.

But he couldn't leave Mark, or else he'd have to go back home.

Dark looked around as he walked along behind the couple, frowning when he saw the direction they were walking in.

The Ferris Wheel.

It made sense, because it was evening time and the park was beautifully lit up, but still. Dark wasn't particularly fond of heights.

" **I think I'm gonna step out on this one.** "

"You've done that for  _every_  ride," Mark complained, "You can join us for this one, at least. C'mon. Please?"

" **Considering you're on a date, I am surprised you request my presence. Though I'm sure it's just to make sure I don't run off and murder, right?** " Dark scoffed.

"No!" Mark pouted, "Come on. Please? Pretty please?"

" ** _Fine_ , but just to end your insufferable whining.**"

"Yay!" Mark grinned childishly, before he and Amy walked into the line for the Ferris Wheel.

Anti wasn't having the best time either, but he was still enjoying the park.

Sean and Signe were being grossly cute and he didn't like it, but he loved running off and going on rides, even if he got scolded for it when he returned.

As the evening neared, Anti pointed at the Ferris Wheel. "C͏a̡ņ͜͡ ͢҉͏w̷͘e͞ ͏g̸͠o̵͜ ͏o̡͢n̨̨͟ ͡t҉͝h̶̛a̧͘t͜?̸̡̛ ͠Ple̸̕ąs̶͡e͢͟?̡" He begged excitedly. 

"I don't know," Sean frowned, disliking heights, but when Anti pleadingly tugged on his shirt sleeve, he gave in. "Fine, fine. Let's go." He huffed, Anti cheering behind him as they walked towards the line.

As they stepped in line, Anti spotted a familiar face silently sulking, and he darted in front of Sean and Signe. "D̡ark͡͡ip̕͞o̧͘o͜͏̸!͡" He giggled happily, the Dark persona (as well as Amy and Mark) turning his head just in time to see Anti launch himself into Dark's arms, the demon catching him before he could fall. 

"Anti!" Sean scolded, Mark merely grinning. "Hey, Seany boy."

Sean huffed. "Ay, Mark, Amy. Didn't realize ye were gonna be 'ere."

"Didn't know you were in America," Mark replied with a hum, Amy and Signe falling into conversation. "Why're you in line for a Ferris Wheel? Thought you hated heights?"

"I do. But Anti was insistent."

As they climbed in their seats, they discovered it was one container (as Dark called them) per person.

So, Mark and Amy took one, Sean and Signe took one, and Dark and Anti took one.

Obviously.

Dark was less than pleased, considering he personally wasn't a fan of heights, so he understood when Sean kept his eyes glued on Signe and not the area around them when they started going up.

"Ai͢͏̴n͞'̴t ̶̴i͡t̨ pr͏̵͟e̶t̶̕͝t͡͝y,̨̕͜ ̛D͞ąr͞k҉̵͞?͜͟" Anti hummed happily, leaning over the edge, looking across the park and at all the pretty lights.

" **Not as pretty as you, Anti.** " Dark hummed, eyes on the glitch demon while Anti gazed at the sky.

Anti flushed and grinned at Dark. "Y͜͞͝ou̶͠'͏r͜ȩ͞ ̡̛͠j͠͏u̶͜͡s̶̴t͜ t̵r͜yi̴͞n' ͢t͘͟o̸͞ ͘get̸ ͢l̷a͜i̶͠d̕͠.̨" He accused.

" **Is it working?** " Dark purred, winking at the other.

"Wh̴̨̧y͢ ̶͢d̴̕̕o̧n̷̨̛'̸͢t̴ ye̛͜ g̡̢i҉̕ve̸͟ ̢̡m͢͠e͏͏̕ ̢y̸e҉͝r͞ ͝͏h͜͠a̵͝n̴d͜ ͜a̛͢͞nd̷̴͠ ̸w͢e̕'̴̧l͘͞l͟͞ ͠f̛͢i̡͘n̛҉d̛ ҉͏o̶͞u҉t͘͠?̷" Anti purred in response, eyes glinting mischevious.

"Hey, shut it, that's gross!" Sean complained from beneath them. 

"Y̕͢er̢͘͡ ̨f̷a̶͠ul̵t̵ f̴o͢͡r̢ ͟ea̸v̨͝͝e҉s̕͠͡d̸r͘op̵pi̴n'̛!͏" Anti replied smugly.

"I really don't care what you do, just wait til we're home. And out of eyesight. And earshot." Mark commented, "Because I don't want to walk in on it again."

"Ye walked in on that?!" Sean asked, horrified.

"Yeah. They were in my living room. On the couch. It was scarring."

"Y͏ȩ̧ ͏͏l͟o̴͞o͠͡k͠҉e̵͏d̵̕ ͜͏҉sǫ ̧t͝e̕rri̕f̧i͜e͟d̕͞,̢͞" Anti snorted in laughter at the memory, "I̴ ̷do̕n̛'͞t ̸g̵et w͡hat the ̶b͡i̛ģ ̡d͜e̡al̸ is."

"I walked into my house, unsuspecting, to find a replica of myself with his dick inside the replica of my best friend who was also calling my replica 'Daddy'. That was terrible, Anti."

" **It wasn't that bad.** " Dark scoffed.

After arguing for a bit more, they settled down to converse with their dates, and at the end of the ride, both Anti and Dark were aroused and flirty messes.

"Who's taking the horny pair home? 1,2,3, not it-" Mark suddenly spoke up, Amy and Signe quickly chipping in, Sean having been distracted so he was the last.

"Great! Sean, you're taking Anti and Dark home and I'll take Amy and Signe, we're staying at your place, Sean, cause I am not risking staying with those two."

Sean groaned but didn't argue, since he knew he'd lose anyway, pouting as they walked back to the vehicles as the park closed.

Sean did as requested, taking the demons to Mark's place, and quickly escaped before the two had even fully left the vehicle, not wanting to risk seeing absolutely anything he didn't want to. They had already gotten half undressed in the vehicle.

Mark and Amy were reluctant to return home the next day after Anti showed up while they all were in the middle of breakfast and told Mark that the house was in need of major cleaning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changed up the original prompt a bit, but eh


	8. Arrival And Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Darkiplier first arrived in his own form, it was four in the morning and Mark was sound asleep.

When Darkiplier first arrived in his own form, it was four in the morning and Mark was sound asleep.

A storm raged on outside, heavy rain pattering against the windows and the low rumble of thunder seeming to never end. Lightning occasionally flashed, illuminating the house with bright light, before plunging back into darkness.

Mark laid in bed, peacefully asleep, and blissfully unaware of the new presence in his apartment.

A man, completely identical to Mark and clothed in a suit, stood in said YouTuber's kitchen, flexing his arms and stretching his back, his eyes closed.

He cracked his neck, then opened his eyes, skin turning gray and a blue/red aura surrounding him, almost as if he were in 3D. 

His iris' were a deep, deep brown, so dark they looked black. His hair was slightly messy, running his fingers through the black locks to sort them.

Darkiplier was here, now.

Mark woke only minutes after Dark had appeared, feeling uneasy, an eerie feeling settling in his stomach.

Rubbing his eyes sleepily, Mark sat up, when lightning suddenly flashed and Mark saw the dark figure looming over the end of his bed.

"Ah-! Fffuck," He gasped, clutching his chest as his heart jumped, though he just assumed this was a friend or something (They were staying over, after all).

"Ethan?" He frowned. It was common for Ethan to come to Mark when he had nightmares, but this.. almost didn't seem like Ethan.

" **Guess again.** " Came a familiar voice, a high-pitched ringing settling in Mark's ears when the voice spoke, the deep, rumbly, echoing tone immediately striking fear in Mark.

Eyes stretching wide, Mark gawked at the barely visible outline of the demon, honestly not too sure if this was a nightmare or not.

".. No, no, you're not real, I made you up," Mark began to mumble, though he did back away against the wall. If this ended up being a prank, Mark was gonna kill someone.

" **Yes, you did create me, however, I am far from fake, Mark.** " Dark purred, " **Call me Dark, I feel like we are close enough to refer to each other by our first names, right, Mark?** "

Mark was obviously still in denial, body shaking as he faced the bed, eyes shut as if that would make the demon disappear.

Dark merely chuckled, walking around to stand right next to Mark, gripping his face roughly, and that's when it was apparent that Mark wasn't dreaming and he wasn't being pranked.

Darkiplier, a harmless alter ego made by his fans, was real.

" **Finally realize I'm really here, Mark?** " Dark crooned, " **But don't worry, I have no intention to harm you. Far from it. Harming you would also hurt myself, and I'm not a masochist, like other demons we know.** "

"Why are you here, then?" Mark replied, a flicker of pride swelling in his chest at how his voice remained steady.

Dark let go of Mark's cheeks, arms settling behind his back like they usually were. " **Simple. I want freedom. And being trapped in your skull is far from that.** " He replied easily, " **I will not hurt any of your friends, or that disgusting creature you call a dog. I just want to be let out.** "

Mark frowned, eyes narrowing suspiciously. "You're a.. what even are you? Demon, or something? And you expect me to let you roam around my house freely?"

" **Not at all. To be honest, you are handling my physical presence better than I had expected. And yes, I am a demon, for your information.** " Dark hummed, " **To be perfectly honest, I do not expect to be trusted to be out of your sight for a long while, much less be allowed to roam around freely.** "

"Well, you'd be right about that." Mark scoffed, rubbing a hand across his face, "Well, I guess I can't do much to get rid of you. But.. I don't want anyone to know about you. Yet, I mean. I need to make sure you're not just a damn liar and will actually hurt people." He sighed, muttering under his breath, "Why did I make you like this?"

Dark smirked. " **You have friends here, yes? I will be sure not to bother them or let them see me. Unless absolutely necessary, of course.** "

"What would 'absolutely necessary' entail?"

" **They are in a dangerous situation and do something that would inevitably lead to death. Such as standing atop a tall building and falling off. In which case I'd be required to save them.** "

Mark blinked. Well, that was the last thing he was expecting.

"Why would you save them? You're a demon. Unless you don't behave how I made you, anyways."

" **A psycho killer social manipulator? No. While I am very good at being manipulative, I dislike murder and I find it messy and dirty. Unless necessary, I will not murder anyone.** "

"Well, that's good, I guess." Mark huffed, "I don't think I can go to bed, now." He muttered, standing up and walking past Dark, though still a little cautiously, trying to find a clock.

" **It is 5:45 in the morning.** " Dark announced, following after Mark.

"I guess I can make breakfast, then. I wanted everyone awake by six today." Mark sighed, "You.. you have to be somewhere else, though."

" **I will reside in the spare bedroom that no one is currently occupying until further notice.** "

"But, Ethan and Tyler are in the bedrooms..?"

" **Actually, they are sharing a bedroom. You honestly didn't know they were in a relationship? I knew you were oblivious, but seriously.** "

Mark huffed. "Shut it, go to the room, then. I'll make breakfast, wake those two up, and you're not allowed to leave the room."

" **It would be hard to keep an eye on me, then, wouldn't it?** " Dark commented with a smirk, " **Not to mention, if you go somewhere, and I'll have free reign of the apartment..** "

"Then I guess I'll have to try and trust you not to do anything fucked up, huh?" Mark snapped, knowing he had a point and it would be hard to keep an eye on Dark if they couldn't be in the same room.

Dark hummed. " **Don't worry, you can trust me.** "

"I'm not sure how much I believe that," Mark muttered, "Now, go. Shoo." He flapped his hands at the other dismissively, starting to make breakfast, Dark disappearing down the hall to the spare room to stay in.

**_~♡~ Finding out version 1 ~♡~_ **

A few weeks passed, Dark successfully keeping out of sight of everyone but Mark, and Mark could honestly say he would trust Dark to take care of the house and Chica while Mark went on tour.

Dark wasn't lying when he said he could be trusted. He did chores, kept mostly to himself, and even went so far as to take care of Mark when he'd gotten sick the week after he first appeared.

Mark got Dark's opinions on certain things (clothes, videos, editing, social media posts, texts, etc.) and Dark would open up to Mark about certain things that bother him.

They were like brothers, almost. Mark was shocked at how much he actually enjoyed the demon's presence.

"Hey, I think.. I think it's time to let everyone know about you." Mark suddenly spoke up one day, he and Dark in the living room, Mark sat on the couch and watching movies while Dark was in his chair and reading.

As soon as Mark spoke, Dark whipped his head up and stared at Mark in surprise. " **Really?** "

"Yeah." Mark hummed, "You've.. You've proved to be pretty trustful so far, so.."

Dark's lips twitched, smiling ever so slightly. " **.. Well, I am glad you trust my open presence around your friends, Mark.** " he replied honestly.

Mark nodded. "So, when they come over tonight for dinner and tour prep, I'll introduce you."

And with that, they went back to reading and watching television, until a knock at the door came a few hours later.

Getting up, Dark walked out of the living room and to the guest bedroom (which he had claimed as his own) to change into a cleaner suit, and Mark stood to let the Team in.

"Guys, before anything happens, I want to, uh.. tell you something." Mark told them, sitting them down in the living room.

The Team exchanged curious and slightly nervous glances. Mark rarely did things like this. He usually just told them right away, not sat them down and prepped them for a big reveal, so this must have been something big.

Mark looked towards the hall as footsteps came closer to the living room, before Dark glitched and appeared directly behind Mark, making the entire Team jump and almost yell out in surprise.

"Guys, this is Dark. Dark, Teamiplier."

Dark smirked, bowing at the waist. " **Pleasure to finally meet you all.** "

There was silence, then Ethan finally burst, "Wait.. what?!"

"Yeah, uh, a few weeks ago, Dark sort of.. materialized in my kitchen. While you and Tyler were both here, during that storm, Ethan."

"And you trust him?" Ethan continued.

"Yeah, I mean, he's actually been nothing but helpful this whole time." Mark shrugged, "He's not that bad of a guy."

Dark chuckled, " **I understand your hesitance to accept my physical presence, Nestor. Mark was also reluctant to trust me. However, I can assure you, I am nothing like the demon Mark portrays me as. I am not a murderer, nor am I a 'social manipulator'. Merely a demon who has grown attached to my Host.** "

"Awe, you love me." Mark gushed teasingly with a grin, throwing his arm around Dark's neck. "Would that be considered self-love? Yes? No? I mean, you're me."

Dark rolled his eyes. " **I really don't care.** "

"You're right, let's just embrace each other's love."

" **On second thought, I would love to murder you and bathe in your blood.** "

"Never heard of that kink before," Mark smirked, sticking his tongue out, "Anyway, now that introductions are over, let's make dinner and start planning for the tour. Dark, d'you mind making dinner?"

" **Not at all,** " Dark replied, glitching into the kitchen so he could escape Mark's hold.

Dark got along with everyone relatively well, thankfully, and when they returned from Tour to find Dark on the couch, asleep, with Chica and Marzipan on his lap, also sleeping, they all simultaneously decided that Dark could most definitely be trusted.

 ** _~♡~ Finding out version 2 ~♡~_**   

It was only a few days after Mark found out about Dark when something happened.

Teamiplier were all in Mark's living room, getting prepared for the next charity live stream, everyone but Ethan sitting on the couch, Ethan in front of the television, hooking up the recording equipment.

They were entirely unaware of Dark watching from the shadows in the hall, making sure all went well, when suddenly Kathryn shouted "Ethan!", the television cords being tugged too much and the television falling over directly onto Ethan's head.

Bracing themselves for the crash, they all shut their eyes, unaware that Ethan couldn't move, feet tangled in the cords, the boy curling up to brace himself for the hit.

But it never came.

Dark had the television held so it wouldn't fall, one hand held against the screen, with the other holding the camera and tripod that was close to hitting Ethan's head after falling from Ethan's frantic attempts to escape the cords and pulling the camera down.

The others opened their eyes, then immediately flipped (except for Mark, anyway).

Mark stood, silencing them as he did so, frowning and helping Ethan untangle his ankles from the cords, then facing Dark, who'd balanced the television and tripod again.

"Thanks, Dark." He smiled. 

" **I told you I would appear if necessary. If both those objects were to fall, not only would they have broken, but Ethan would have gotten a concussion and depending on how it falls, a cracked skull.** "

"Wait, Dark?!" Wade exclaimed, "That guy's real?!"

" **Of course I am. Well, I gained a physical form only a few days ago, but I have always been existing.** "

"Yeah, uh.. I meant to keep him a secret, but, ah, he said if it was absolutely necessary, he'd appear. In this case, it was necessary." Mark replied sheepishly.

"Well, I fuckin trust him cause he literally just saved me when he totally didn't have to." Ethan declared, throwing his arms up.

Dark chuckled. " **I appreciate that.** "

Dark was quickly trusted after that, considering he did save Ethan, and they eventually got used to having a demon around all the time.

... Well, that demon, anyway.


	9. Darkiplier x Antisepticeye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was common for Anti and Dark to argue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is super OOC I'm sorry
> 
> If you can't understand what Anti is saying, just tell me

It was common for Anti and Dark to argue.

It was sort of accepted as an everyday part of life.

The first time it happened, Sean and Mark flipped and the rest of Teamiplier were ready to run, but since it started happening at least once a week, they sort of.. got used to it happening and just waited for the storm to pass.

However, this one was the worst they'd ever seen it.

Mark, Amy, Tyler, Ethan, Kathryn, and Sean were all in the living room, watching Disney movies together and fighting over who got the rights to hold the popcorn bowl, when suddenly a green blur came by, smashing against the wall of Mark's apartment, causing them all to jump, popcorn flying everywhere, though that was the least of their worries.

Anti growled, his body glitching immensely, expressing his pure rage, standing up and hissing at the figure walking towards him.

Dark's red and blue aura surrounding him had intensified, his eyes pitch black (as were Anti's), lip curling in a snarl as he faced Anti. 

"W̮̩̝̰̲̦ͦ͊͂̑̔ͩh̪͎̱ͮ̓͌̚a̝̦͙͚͙̟ͧ̇̃́ͩ̈͊t̰͕̜͕͋̍̄̎̇͞ͅ'̸̰̫̊̓̆̎ͣ̿ͥs͎̳̘̮̲̯͛ ̲̦͇̈́̄ͪ͊ͨ́͂t̪̘͂ͭh̗̣̱̖͈ͨ̃͐̃ͪ̄͠ͅe̗̮͍̞͚̠͌̑͆ ͍͍͎͉͈̪͑̄̂̌̋ͩ̃m̢͔͎͖͎͊̉͒a̮͖̫͙͈ͧ̑̉ͭ̃̊t̨̠̭̣̦̼̦͍͆̆ͭ̽t̫ĕ͆ͦ̅̒͏̠r̜ͦ̓̀̚͞,̩̺̟͖͔̮̭́́̾͗ͣ̋̄ ͨͦ͋̓ͮ̅D͚͓̂ͬ̉͑̊͐á̡̓͆ṛ͙̣ͦͬk̞̀̓?̰͇̝̣͌̇ ̻̯̼͇͍͊̾̽̅̈́̅P̨̤ͯ̿̑̆i̸̅̉s͎̗͉̤̃̋̾̍̈́̄̿s̺͓̦̣̳͓ͭ͑̆͠y͔̥̭̓͌͋ͧ̀͛ͤ͞ ̫͙̱̣͈͆͐̋b͛͂͐̏e̳̺̟̾ͥc͌̅̚a̛̙̣͓͎̮ͩ̏̌ͅu̬̭͡s̫̺͔̬̃͛̋͐e̗͓ͦ̽ͧ̒̇̎̍̕ ̧ͨ̃͌̾̾ͦy͈̻͔̞͙̫̓ͦ͊o̶̝̣ͯ̾̌̉ͣ̂ù̈́͛ͤ҉̗ ̳̟̘̗͈̦́̇k͔̟̫ͦ͋ͬͧ͌n̩͎̠̩̙͛̓ͭ̉ͪo̰͛w̵̙̐ ̷͔̖̻̩̻̭ͤ̽̅ͨͮͬ̚i̲ͮ͊͗̈́ͭ̓̎t̯̙̰̤̝̠͇ͮ'̮͇̻ͮͧ̽́ͭ͜ͅs̥͎̖̼̱͔̀̑ͨ̊̕ͅ ̳͇̼͍͔̰̊̔͝t̶̝̤̖̼̬̜̪̓̍̒̚r̤̝̬͈͇͑̃͟ü͎͔̹̙̒̚͜e͓̫̳̪̻̯̊̑͊̀̈́̄̿?̸̗̰̼͖̘͔͕ͩͨ̂̈̓̚" Anti spat, his voice even glitchier than it usually was, dodging a fist flying towards his face, the hand slamming into the wall and busting a hole into it.

" **Shut your fucking mouth, Glitch Bitch.** " Dark roared, grabbing Anti by the hair, ignoring the knife that was lifted, pressing against his throat threateningly.

"I̪͎̝͈̬̲͑ͨ̽̑ͩs̪͎̦̠̗̭̹̏͐ͩ̾ t̖̙̟̗ͤ͒ͣ̾̈́͗h̭͔͔̯̳͐ͮ̍a͒̋ẗ͎͙̹̝̯̜́͗̊ͩ̓̍̆ ̧̱͔͉͔͊ͬ̚y̨̠̙̞̞̑̂̓̊͆̀ͭo̡̟̟͇̖͂ͯ͒͂ͮu̵̫̥̽r͍̪̱͓̹̞̠ͫ̉́͊̊͐͛͘ ̦͓̒̆̌̍̆o̦̿nͪͥͯͧ҉͉̩̼̬l͊̕y̠͎ͅ ̤͍̘͍̯iͣ̈́ͤ̋n͏s̞͑ͣͫ͢u̻̇ͯ͋ͩ͌̾l̷̘̮̤̱̠͉̘͑tͤͬ̒͏͚̺̟̳͈̮̦?̖͎̖̥͙̜̈́ͬ ͍ͦT̨͓͉͓̀͐r̩ͥ́̈͗͗y̷̮̩̻ͬ̌̅̒ͧ ̨̋̐̅̅ͯ͊̃a̝̲̗͑̀̾ͭ̆̈́ͥ ̦̳̼͍ͬͦͣl̆ĭ̙̹͕t̪̻̟ͦͦ̒͠t̤̤̥̅͐͒̋ͪl̝̲̺̫̼̍͐͒̇͆̌ͦḙ̝͖ ̈̀̈́̽ͣ҉̜h͖͈̹̣͉͖͆a̵̞̯ͭ̿̈ͅr̖͕̟̃ͦ̂̑d̃ͣ͏e̦͎̜͕͕ͅr͍̹̬̰̬̰̦̃̽͝,͍̺̗ͪ̉͌̏̒͆ ̻̭̹̙͋͂͊͋ͦ̈͞f͉͓̲͗͌ͣͬ͋u̖͗ͫͥ͛ͫ̆ͤc̛͔̦̱̹̰̹̤̄̐k͍̋̀́͋͜i̧̱̩͚̙̽̈ͫ̽n̝̮͔̘̱͇̿͗͘'̩̅̓ͭͫ ͨḺ̼̖͈͠u͕̦̘̮̺͎̿͜ͅc̨̘̻̮ͧ͂ͪiͫ̔̇̎̽ͦ͗f͚̤̻́̿̏̽̑̚e͇̘͌r͙̈́̅̊̈́̇̋̂ ͈̞͑̒̊̀̀̏ͥͅw͇̮̥̯̣̻̹̉ͬâ͕͕̪̻̜̣̇̋̑̊͋͋͢n̷͔̥̦ͅn͔͛͡a͙̣̹̍̄͗̇͊͋͢b̹͈̯̝̀e̦̦̿͆̍ͤ.̭̱̜̮̰ͮ͂̒̓̅͒" Anti retorted, his leg swinging around and trying to kick Dark in the shin.

It didn't work, obviously, but it did cause Dark to jump out of the way, backing away from Anti to do so and allowing the glitch demon to lunge, slamming his forehead into Dark's and bashing their heads into the wall behind him, Dark thinking fast and gripping Anti's knife, ripping it out of his hold and stabbing him in the shoulder.

Anti roared in both fury and pain, wrapping his hand around Dark's neck, his other coming up to rip the knife out of his shoulder, giving Dark an opening that he took advantage of, bringing up his leg and slamming his foot into Anti's hip, feeling it crack at contact and taking pride in the fact he snapped the demon's hip out of place.

" **I think I'm at an advantage here, asshole,** " Dark snarled, his voice becoming deeper, the high-pitched ringing that usually accompanied his voice turning into a loud, unbearable shriek.

"N͕̯̹̤̯̅͆̓͌͌ở̰̺̠̗̱̘̓ͩͅ ͓̝̻̲ͧͣ̉͘w̯͕̹͔̤̤͛̈̔ͬ̈̆ͣō͡n̶͍͕̲͖̩̼d̟̝͙̅͊ͤȅ̮̖͔͇̲̫͖͊͆r̠̼ͮͅ ̱̬̜ͦ̒͋ͦ̇ͨͣẘ̵͔͕̯͎̻͑̇ͯ́h̬͇̮̖̬̯̓̉ͭ͆ͭͧ͠y̼͕̲̑ͫ͠ ͕̟̼̯̯̟̘̀̂ͥͦ̌ͯ͘n̖o̸̥̪ͮͣ̊̚ͅ ̷̫̼̂ō͇̜̰̌̅̌̕n͚̮͚͔̭̂̑ͫ̏̐ȩ̃̚ ̥̣͔̐̓̋͒͊l̔̿̐̑̔͒҉̜̦̼i͎̬̫͚͑̒́̈́ͮͅk̹͇͍͙̻͖͇̏ͬ͆̅ě̵̲͖̹̼͑̍͒ş͚̦̣̹̙ͥͅ ̳̘͓͖͎ͥy̧̰̙̲̰͉̑ö̬̭ͩ͐uͪͯ̄!̺̠̙ ̄̂ͫṬ̴̭́̎h̻͊͠ẹ͉̳̻̠̝̆ ͓̯ͭͦt́̐r̡̺̝͚̝̰̯u̜ͦ̉̍̿ͯ́̚̕t̩̭̫͖̼̩̿ͣͯ̀̀h͚̩̥̟̏̈͡ ̫̰̲̠̂ͨ̑ͪẖ̫̾ͦ̊̐̂̈́ûr͓ͥt̼̜͚́̉͋͞ş̞̉̈́,̢ͯ́͊̂ ̢͇͍̙̱ͮ̓̐͂d̻̲̱̜̤̐̌̓͗ͤͅo̖̯͕̟̜̠ͪͧ͌̂̃ͪĕ̎̃҉͔̱̫̳̻̞ș̴ͥͨ̏ṉ̹̥̙͌ͥ́ͩͪͩ͞ͅ'̶̯̳̮̬͓̋̊̈t̩͓̤ ͓͙̘͈͚͓͝i͍͈̗͕̦̝͛̇̂̎ͨͫ͛ͅt͍͓̤͋?̰͎͈̯̈͛ͧ̔" Anti hissed, holding his shoulder, though the pain didn't stop him from throwing the knife, catching Dark off-guard and making it land straight in his eye.

The ground shook as Dark yelled, blood pouring from his wounded eye, ripping the knife out and throwing it into the wall. His suit ripped and large, black, torn up wings sprouted from his back, throwing himself at Anti in a rage and digging his nails into him, trying to tear him up piece by piece.

" **The only truth here, Ancitif, is that you're no better than the pathetic little imps you look down on,** " Dark growled, the words low and threatening, his use of Anti's demon name making the other freeze for a second, " **Feeding on attention and twisting the blame to others. That's all you're good for, gaining attention. And the attention never is on you, isn't it? You just draw everyone in, then they abandon you for other people. That's what happened with everyone else, isn't it?** " Dark's growl turned into a purr, " **Poor, poor little Ancitif. You've never been able to keep your mates. They always left you for better demons. Face it; you were never meant to be a Ruler of Hell. It was a mistake of my Father to promote you to such. All you're good for is being an attention-hogging nuisance.** "

"T҉̵̡̛h̶̷ą̕t̢̛͝'̸̢͡s̸̶̡͘͠ ̸͢n͘͡͡o̵̸̕ţ̕ ̷̡̧̢͞t̕҉̡̛r͠u̧͘e̴̷͜͜,̶͠҉̸" Anti hissed lowly, though Dark detected an uncertainty in his voice that made him smirk. Anti's voice was less glitchy than before, but it sounded distressed. "Y̢̛̕o͏̷͟ų͠҉͞'̶̧̡͏r̴͘e̡͜͡ ̶̷͘j̸̵̡̕u͜͡s̡͜t͏̵̵͜ ͜҉m̷̨̡͟a̸̴̧̨͡k̸͢͝į͜n̢͞g ̴̡͢͟s͠҉͏͜҉h͝͝i̵̢͠t̵̷͝͏҉ ̢҉̕͢u̶̷͟͡p̸̴̵͠ ̵̧n͏̷͠ơ̕w̷͢, ͏̡̨̛͟D҉̷̶e͡c҉͘͜͝͝a̷͝r͟͟͞a͢͝b̴̕i̷͢a̴̡.͟͜"

" **You don't sound too sure, Ancitif. Maybe you're starting to realize it? You. Are. Nothing.** " Dark hissed lowly, hand on Anti's shoulder, crushing it slowly, Anti screaming out in pain, the rush of adrenaline from the fight leaving and causing the pain to intensify.

There weren't much the others could do but watch in horror, before Sean finally stepped in. "Anti!" He snapped, and it was then that the demons realized that they did, in fact, have an audience.

Anti, upon being close to his Host, took this opportunity to glitch out and into Sean's body again, who was feeling the ache of where Dark had injured, both shoulders and his hip throbbing, a headache quickly forming.

"Dark, what was that?" Mark exclaimed after the shock wore off, said demon melting back into his normal form, wings gone and eyes back to normal. "I won't let you hurt anyone in my damn house, demon or not!"

" **He deserved it,** " Dark replied, gaze cold, " **If you knew what he'd said-** "

"Then tell me, what'd he say?" Mark demanded, cutting Dark off, "What could  _possibly_ give an excuse for that whole fucking thing?!"

" **If you're _dying_ to know, even though you wouldn't understand, Fischbach,**" Dark snarled, catching everyone off-guard as he'd never used this tone towards Mark before, " **He told me my position as second-in-command of Hell is only because of birthright and I wouldn't be chosen as King if anyone had a say in it. That my father chose me simply because of obligation, and I would do poorly to rule Hell, and I would surely destroy it. A comment of the such from a fellow demon I once respected is a severe blow to my pride and confidence, and he had to be put in his place.** " And with that, he was gone.

Mark just gawked at the place where Dark once stood, before he took notice of the knife in the wall, as well as the various busted holes. "I have to fix all this!" He cried out in indignation.

**_~♡~_ **

"Apologize!" Sean demanded, he and Mark standing in Mark's bedroom, Dark and Anti glaring holes in each other in front of them.

Mark managed to drag Dark forcefully into the room, whereas Sean tricked Anti into the bedroom the two of them standing in front of the door to block it. 

Anti scoffed, turning his head away so he wasn't looking at Dark, stubbornly refusing to apologize.

" **How mature, Ancitif,** " Dark snarled, " **You're such a toddler.** "

"L͟ik͏̴e̴ y̸̢͝o͜u̶͏̷'̶r͞ę̵ ̴a̷̕n̵̛y͞҉ b̷̕ett҉ȩ̡̕r,̡ ͞͠De̢c͝a̴r̡͢a͟b̴i͝a͘͞!̛̕" Anti hissed, "S͡͝pi̕͢t̵ti̸ng̴͘͞ ̵i̵̸͝n̢s̷̡̨u̧͡l͞͡t̸s͝͝, ͞n̶͜o̷̢͟w̸͟?̸ ̛͟O̷ḩ͜,͘ ҉͏I͟͝'m͝ ̢s̵͟͞o͟ o̴f̨͞f̵͘e̷n͝d̨͘͡e̶̢d̢͞-" He mock-whined, drawing a growl from Dark.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Mark cut in, "Make love, not war."

"Coulda worded that a lil better," Sean muttered to the other.

" **It's entirely Anti's fault, anyway. If he would just apologize to _me_ -**"

"O̡̡h,͢͠ į͠͞t͏'̧͜s̴̸ ̶̡my ̴f̶͢a͢͏̧u̕l͏t̶ ̶no͏w̧̕? ̨Wh̕͞a͢t̷̡'s ͢n͝ex͜͟t̢, t̡͝͠h҉͢e̕ ͘d͞e͝ąt̷̡h҉̸ ͢o͏̴f̸͘͠ ͏Ti̛͏ta͠n͏͠i̷͞a̶͝ ̵̵wa̢̡s̸̴ ̵҉b̢͠e͢͡c̶̨a̕u̷̕͟s̨ę͘͝ ̶̶o̵̴̡f ̢͢͠s̴w̕o͏̶̶r̷d̡͝ş̢͞ e̛x̷̢i҉sţ͠i͠ņ̛g͘͟?̡"

" **You leave her out of this!** " Dark boomed, the mention of the other demon's name setting him off again.

" _ANTI_!" Sean shouted, "I swear to fuck, I don't know what any of this fuckin means, but frankly, I don't care, because I know that you started it and you're going to end it.  _Apologize_."

"N͘o̸̡!̴͜͏ ͞I͟ w̴͝il̕͝͡l ̶̵ņ͡ơ͟t͘!̴̷͜ ͡" Anti hissed in return stubbornly.

"Well, you're not getting let out until you do," Mark replied, grabbing Sean by the arm and leaving, shutting and locking the door and ignoring the fact that if they really wanted to, they could just glitch out of the room.

Anti, now allowed to just poke fun without the other two around, began to mock Dark, poking fun at how he was only chosen because he had to be and that he would be a shitty ruler, and how no one actually liked Dark.

What he wasn't expecting, was the outburst.

"Y͞o̷̸͘u͞͡'ll ͘n̷e̷͏v͢͜e̛ŗ ͘m̵̶͘ean̸ ̵an̡yt̕ḩi̛n҉̸͞g͢ ͏͜to̶ ̶̕an͠y҉͜o̷ne͏͡,̡̧" Anti shot at him.

" **I know!** " Dark finally burst, and looked up at Anti, since he'd been staring at the floor, his hair shielding his eyes from view.

" **Damn it, I know,** " He mumbled, eyes teary, and for the first time since Anti had ever known him (which had been since they were still only young), Dark's shoulders shook and he began to cry. " **I know, Ancitif! I know! I'm a fucking failure! I've heard it every day of my life! I'm a damn menace, no one loves me and never will!** " Dark shouted, his words heavy with emotion, " **I've spent so fucking long knowing it! I tried to hide it, but hiding my emotions is so fucking hard when I'm told nothing but the truth!** "

"D͡͏a̧̡͜r̸͡k̵͡.̡̨̨.̕҉" Anti trailed off, staring at the other in astonishment, feeling his stomach twist uncomfortably, before immediately reaching over and pulling Dark into a tight hug, immediately feeling terrible for poking fun at Dark now. 

Dark couldn't even bring himself to care about expressing weakness, sobbing into Anti's shoulder and clinging to him, his aura flickering as his emotions poured out of him.

Anti, not quite sure what to do, just held the demon awkwardly, before deciding he should definitely apologize now. "I'̡m҉.. ͜I'͝m̸ ͢so͝r͠r͟y,̵ Da͜rk͞.͜ ͢I͡ did̕n't͘ ͝m̵ean an͠y̛ o͟f̶ tha̴t, I̶ ͠w҉as ju̢st̵.̵.͞ I ͢w̷as ̷ju͞s͟t try͏i͏n͡g ̵t͟o̵ r̢il̛e ̨y͡o̢u ̢u̴p,̴ ͘n̵o͏n̵e̸ ̴o҉f t͝hat ̢w̵a̡s t͜r͘u͠e̸,͢ D͞ecar̡a̢b͞ia. ̶None̵ ̨o̷f ̡it̢.̵ Yo͞u'r̛e͏ not wor̶thless,̷ ̸ąn̶d̷ ͟s̷o, ͜s͢o m͝ąn̷y ͝peo͘p̢le l̷o͝ve̶ y̨ou. ҉M̸y҉self̡ ͞inc̴lude҉d.̨"

" **How do I know you mean that, Anti? How do I know? You've never once shown me any sort of kin** dness, how could you suddenly love me?" Dark whispered, the demonic tone fading from his voice, and Anti followed along.

"Just because I haven't shown it before, doesn't mean it hasn't been there." He murmured, "I.. I've been internalizing these feelings because I didn't want to be rejected. I masked my feelings with hatred, because.. because I'm a demon, therefore I shouldn't feel anything but hatred and anger, right?" He sighed, "Dark, I love you, damn it. I love you a lot."

Dark raised his head, reaching up and grabbing Anti's hair roughly, pressing their lips together gently despite roughly handling the other's hair, pulling on it as he tugged Anti closer.

"Have you guys worked out your iss- Oh. Yeah, you have." Mark started, door opening to check on the demons, only to be greeted by heated makeout sessions between the two demons, Anti half naked and Dark quickly following.

Mark quickly shut the door, turning to Sean, who was blinking at Mark curiously, having not seen the interaction.

"Yeah. They got through their issues. I also think they just got through their pants." Mark added after hearing a particularly loud groan from inside. "That's  _my_ bed, though!" He whined, before Sean made them leave, not at all wanting to be around two sexed up demons.


End file.
